


TEAR DOWN YOUR PERFECT WORLD

by karcris



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcris/pseuds/karcris
Summary: Una nueva persona aparece en la vida del escritor por la cual comienza a sentir algo más que solo lujuria pero el cantante fue llevado varias veces al límite y comienza a mostrar algunos comportamientos extraños que lo desconciertan y ponen en riesgo la vida de Yuki en varias oportunidades, a pesar de eso,  el escritor se niega a dejarlo.¿La vida de quién se derrumbará primero? ¿Qué pasa cuando el cariño de ambos se transforma en una bala? ¿Quién de los dos es el verdadero verdugo y quién el verdadero masoquista?Nació como un intento de one-shot pero… NO SE DEJEN ENGAÑAR, ES UN FIC DE POCOS CAPÍTULOS PERO ES BASTANTE LARGO!!!





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está publicada en AY y en FF. En ambas está terminados...solo faltaba esta página. Espero lo disfruten!

La noche era demasiado fría para estar en la calle, pero aquello no importaba, el enigmático escritor que había sido mundialmente conocido bajo el pseudónimo de Yuki Eiri salió a caminar para despejar su mente en un bar. No importaba lo suficientemente famoso que fuera, aún no lograba su meta. Con su última novela lanzada al mercado, había recibido un gran reconocimiento, bastante desagradable por cierto, como "El príncipe de la novela ligera" según las críticas. Quién sabría cómo ese título empezó, pero los periodistas bastante perezosos de averiguar acerca de la verdad, se habían hecho eco de esas palabras y las repetían como loros endemoniados, no suficiente con ello se escondían detrás de frases viejas como "No todo lo que es popularmente vendido, es lo mejor."  
En la escena, un nuevo joven había aparecido y muchos alegaban que el talento que poseía era mucho mejor que el suyo, o al menos que en cualquier momento podría superarlo. Al comienzo creyó que eran desvaríos de las personas que envidiaban su éxito, no era por creerse superior…aunque algo de eso también había pero no iba a negar que logró mantenerse en la cima durante bastante tiempo y en especial en el último había logrado una ventaja importante, incluso, sobre sus imitadores. Estilo que él usaba, estilo que ellos copiaban casi descaradamente.  
Pero hablando de ese chico, él tampoco podía negar que su forma de escribir tenía mucho de poeta y en un país como Japón, la poesía era muy apreciada desde los tiempos feudales, donde mujeres y hombres de las altas sociedades se desvelaban en noches interminables escribiendo poesías y bebiendo sake. Pero además, tenía cierto don para relatar historias que a él no se le hubieran ocurrido ni en los sueños más alocados, aunque él sospechaba que la razón por la que lo comparaban, también, era el buen parecido del muchacho, no era tan hermoso como el rubio pero era lo suficientemente llamativo.  
La ventaja de ser hermoso en donde la mayoría de los intelectuales no lo son, él siempre vio aquello como una desventaja. Los escritores no lo tomaban en serio, decían que vendía más a causa de sus escándalos amorosos y de que su pareja fuera un cantante masculino con una carrera ascendente. Siempre que veía alguna entrevista de algún escritor famoso o los cruzaba en las ferias dónde se presentaban sus libros, era tratado cortésmente por otros autores pero nunca iba más allá de eso.  
-Aún sigues pensando demasiado.- Una voz conocida lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.-No deberías darle más importancia de la que se merecen.- Dijo mientras le señalaba al barman pidiendo una cerveza para sí mismo.- Dijiste que dejarías de beber porque tu novio te regaña demasiado.  
-Sí, bueno. -Respondió mirando la cerveza en su vaso mientras recorría la boquilla con los dedos.- No creo que todos puedan cumplir con lo que dicen.  
Los ojos marrones oscuros se posaron en él con una sonrisa de comprensión que arrugaba suavemente sus rasgos. Tachibana era un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta años, era un hombre maduro que inspiraba confianza. El primer encuentro que tuvieron en el bar no fue algo realmente digno de mencionar, simplemente siempre se encontraban allí ocasionalmente y comenzaron a saludarse, quién sabe por qué y con las semanas que pasaron el saludo se fue convirtiendo en charlas. Simples charlas en las que ambos hablaban sobre sus problemas con el otro. Había descubierto que Tachibana era un administrativo que se había divorciado hacía poco y que había ido al bar a pensar en qué haría con la custodia de su hija de seis años, el abogado no había sido muy optimista con su caso. Al comienzo pensó que era un borrachín más pero con el tiempo entendió que prefería estar en el bar antes que en una casa vacía.  
-¿Qué pasó esta vez? -Preguntó.- ¿Problemas de pareja?  
-Algo así.- Admitió, mientras giraba el vaso. Esa noche le había gritado a Shuichi diciéndole algunas cosas crueles, pero honestamente hoy no estaba con ganas de aguantar a su amante. No después de presionar su cabeza por alguna idea que fuera original pero en la que no se notara su desesperación por copiar el estilo de otro autor, por esa razón se había negado a terminar de leer los libros de aquel joven del que tanto hablaban.  
Su celular sonó y se dio cuenta que ya eran las once y media de la noche. El supo quién era antes de mirar el identificador de llamada.  
-¿Qué?- Dijo de mala gana.  
-Eiri ¿Dónde estás? - Preguntó la voz insegura de Shuichi.  
-Estoy en el bar. - Del otro lado hubo una pausa y aquello lo molestó internamente, no sabía por qué pero los celos de Shuichi a veces lo agobiaban, a veces el chico desvariaba un poco de más. Seguramente muchas veces creía que él salía exclusivamente para buscar a alguien más.- ¿Te sientes aliviado que no está con otra mujer?  
Tachibana posó una vista sorprendida en Eiri para torcer un poco la boca en señal de desaprobación. Internamente Eiri también lo mandó al diablo en ese momento, que fuera una persona con la que charlara ocasionalmente, no le daba derecho a meterse de lleno en la relación.  
-No es eso.- Tartamudeó.- ¿Vendrás? -Preguntó Shuichi con una voz que no fue más que un hilillo.  
-No me esperes despierto.  
Hubo una nueva pausa pero tampoco esperó respuesta antes de cortar. Eiri miró al señor Tachibana nuevamente, tenía que reconocerse a sí mismo que ya había bebido suficiente por cuatro horas. Se despidió con un gesto de cabeza sin palabras tambaleándose levemente hacia la salida y escuchó la voz del borrachín diciéndole que no condujera, en voz baja respondió "No soy tan estúpido como para hacer eso".  
Caminó por el barrio en el que se encontraban la mayoría de los hoteles para pasar la noche y tal vez se llevaría a un par de prostitutas, pensó con gracia que al menos en el sexo él sí tenía mucha imaginación. Esta vez no tenía ni ganas, ni tiempo de cortejar a jóvenes para que después terminaran haciéndose las difíciles. Tampoco tenía ganas de volver al departamento y jugar con Shuichi al novio cariñoso. Esta vez quería puro sexo sin palabreríos.  
Buscó con la mirada en las esquinas por las que pasaba, había un grupo cerca de la entrada a un club a mitad de cuadra. Coloradas, rubias, morenas desfilaban por su camino diciéndole frases repetidas, parecía que todas estudiaban el mismo guión que se traducían en "Hola guapo. ¿Quieres coger? ¿Tienes el suficiente dinero para llevarme?" mientras se levantaban el pecho con las manos para exhibir la mercancía y apretaban sus labios en trompa que las hacía parecer ridículas. Eiri conocía bastante bien aquél lugar de Tokyo y tenía algunas prostitutas a las que recurría con algo de regularidad, digamos que conocía algunos lugares VIP donde se ofrecían "prostitutas de lujo" que buscaban en especial a turistas, los engañaban y en ocasiones les robaban. Había otras que fueron modelos o cantantes que nadie conocía y esperaban conseguir conexiones, y otras mujeres, a las que sus épocas de esplendor hubiera pasado por algún escándalo.   
No eran mucho mejor que las que estaban en las calles, pero al menos la mayoría de estas no estaban todas pegadas a algún tipo de drogas, él en lo personal prefería que no consumieran ninguna pero no le importaba lo que hicieran con sus cuerpos, siempre habría otra para reemplazar a la anterior. Ver a esas mujeres le recordaba siempre que la belleza se marchita.  
Apenas entró al club, el aire se encontraba viciado por una mezcla de humo, calor de cuerpos y encierro, que hicieron que le picara los ojos y la nariz. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, llamando la atención de las personas a medida que lo notaban. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que una muchacha joven rubia y muy bonita se le insinuó desde la barra, y él no era del tipo que se resistiera a ese tipo de tentaciones. No tenía que ir con excusas, sabía lo que había ido a buscar y por la vestimenta de la joven además de las caricias que ella les daba a los botones de su camisa con una sonrisa en sus labios ella sabía que era lo que tenía que ofrecer.

Apenas el sol del amanecer dio en su pálido rostro intentó moverse notando un peso a su espalda y un brazo en su cintura que le impedía moverse. Intentó hundir su cara en la almohada para seguir durmiendo, pero ésta olía horrible. Recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente, lamentablemente no recordaba mucho más desde que subieron al cuarto de hotel con la rubia y bebieron. ¡Carajo! Ahora tendría que pagar por sexo que ni siquiera recordaba bien que hubiera tenido, pero que podría asegurar que tuvo después de todo estaban desnudos solo cubriéndose con la sábana y sentía la humedad en su parte baja. Esperaba al menos no haber sido una decepción, no era como si realmente importara, pero su orgullo seguía insistiendo con el pensamiento. Estiró su brazo para alcanzar su pantalón donde podía ver el celular en el bolsillo. Se refregó los ojos y trató de enfocar la vista en la pantalla, mientras se sentaba liberándose del brazo que lo apresaba.   
Lo recibió la imagen de Shuichi sonriendo mientras lo tomaba del brazo, un fondo de pantalla que seguramente colocó cuando encontró una oportunidad, en ese momento la culpa lo golpeó tan fuerte que deseó estar a su lado. Se colocó la ropa con cierta prisa de forma silenciosa queriendo evitar la incómoda charla matutina, tomó su billetera y dejó un poco más de dinero que el acordado.  
Llegó al departamento y Shuichi giró a mirarlo casi de inmediato desde la cocina, al parecer estaba lavando los platos por el ruido del agua corriendo, aunque si bien era extraño encontrarlo hacer eso, habían llegado a un acuerdo que si utilizaban algún cubierto luego de usarlo debían lavarlo para mantener un mínimo de orden en la casa ya que debido al trabajo de cada uno no tenían tanto tiempo. Pero era fin de semana y esta vez ninguno de los dos tenían compromisos.  
Eiri se acercó a verlo en silencio, podía notar la tensión en el cantante que volvió su vista a los platos delante de él.  
-Creí que no ibas a volver.  
-Son las siete de la mañana.-Su voz sonó conciliadora, incluso para él mismo.-Te dije que durmieras.  
Se removió al escuchar esas palabras apoyando los brazos estirados sobre la mesada, con cierto cansancio.- No podía hacerlo. -Intentó mantener la calma pero el temblor en su voz delató la angustia que debió haber sentido toda la noche.  
El rubio cortó la distancia que los separaba tomándolo por sorpresa por la cintura y se acercó a su oído, podía sentir la lucha interna del cantante entre mantenerse firme o rendirse a su toque, había cerrado sus ojos para no verlo pero Eiri podía asegurar que estaban enrojecidos.  
-Vamos a la cama, hoy no tienes que trabajar ¿Cierto?  
-¿No tuviste suficiente anoche? -Reclamó, luego de decirlo, pareció recordar el origen de su sufrimiento y luchó para soltarse de los brazos del escritor. -Suéltame.  
-No.- Dijo apretándose más contra el menor, olió el cuello de Shuichi. Olía a una mezcla de perfume frutal y el olor particular de él. Shuichi siguió forcejeando conteniendo un sollozo que el rubio sabía que había estado conteniendo.  
-Suéltame.  
-No.- Repitió la respuesta con firmeza, pegándose más. Sabía que a veces le gustaba negarse pero siempre terminaba cediendo, como un juego.  
-¡No estoy jugando, Apestas Eiri! - Gritó el pelirosa dejando de forcejear cuando el rubio aflojó el agarre casi lentamente liberándolo. Las piernas del cantante temblaron tanto que volvió a sostenerse de la mesada. El rubio lo soltó del todo dando unos pasos hacia atrás, era como si lo hubiera abofeteado, Shuichi permanecía con la cabeza gacha.  
-Iré a darme una ducha.- Sintiendo algo de vergüenza por no haber sido un poco más considerado con su pareja. -Después...iremos a la cama.- Sabía que era algo estúpido insistir con ello, pero sería para él más estúpido reconocer que había extrañado su calor. –Estoy seguro que no dormiste nada ¿Cierto?  
Permaneció un rato mirando la pequeña figura que no se volvió a mirarlo, esperó un momento pero al no ver reacción caminó hacia el cuarto tomando un cambio de ropa para dormir y fue directo al baño. Abrió la canilla esperando que el agua se calentara y en aquél momento escuchó a lo lejos la puerta de entrada cerrarse.  
-¿Shuichi?- Llamó de forma casi inaudible, fue a la sala pero ya estaba vacía.  
La relación se estaba viniendo a pique, los vecinos estaban hartos de escuchar sus peleas diarias. Aún le sorprendía que el chico hubiera aguantado tanto. Todo había sido un acuerdo explícito desde el comienzo, él sabía que Eiri no renunciaría a su vida libertina y el cantante había aceptado quedarse con él para siempre, siempre que el escritor le dijera que lo hiciera. Hasta ahora llevaban dos años y la situación parecía no haber cambiado desde el comienzo.  
Varias veces el ojiambar en algunas discusiones le había dicho que se buscara una novia o una amante, para que no estuviera encima de él todo el tiempo. Él sabía que Shuichi no lo haría y el cantante también sabía que no lo haría...porque ambos sabían la verdad detrás de las palabras, Eiri quería disminuir la culpa de ser el único de los dos que tuviera amantes fuera de la relación de ambos.  
Terminó de bañarse y caminó al estudio, antes que nada y seguir preocupándose, llamó a la casa del guitarrista, Hiro, quién a los gritos lo amenazó con matarlo para terminar calmándose y decirle que Shuichi se encontraba allí. El escritor en ningún momento perdió el tono arrogante y frío, pero antes de colgar le dijo que pasaría por él a la noche.  
Hizo varias cosas para que pasara el tiempo un poco más rápidos. Últimamente se sentía más inquieto que de costumbre, siempre había tenido un miedo latente a que Shuichi no soportara su comportamiento y lo abandonara. No quería admitir que más que miedo a quedarse solo, a lo que tenía miedo de verdad era a que fuera Shuichi quién lo dejara solo.  
Aún era temprano, habían pasado 5 horas en la casa en absoluto silencio así que decidió llamar a Thouma su cuñado, ex- tecladista de Nittle Grasper y dueño de N.G. El jefe de Shuichi. Lo invitó a que pasara por su casa a la tarde para charlar. ¿Va a estar Shindou? Preguntó con cierta molestia en su voz, aún no entendía por qué el odio tan profundo de su cuñado por su amante pero una cosa era segura...lo odiaba. A veces discutían porque el dueño de N.G. se llenaba la boca de mierda cuando hablaba de Shuichi y cuando él confesaba que le era infiel, parecía que Thouma se ponía más que feliz y sabía que si se lo proponía seguramente su cuñado sería, inclusive, la persona que encubriría su crimen.  
-No creo que ese chico fuera para ti. Aún no entiendo por qué sigues con él.  
-Thouma. Ya escuché eso varias veces ¿No crees?  
Su cuñado hizo una mueca de desagrado. - Mika cree lo mismo...hasta Thatsuha lo ha comenzado a creerlo.  
Eso sorprendió bastante al escritor.- ¿Por qué? Creí que a Thatsuha le caía bien.  
-No. Es a Ryuchi que le cae bien Shuichi y ya sabes cómo es Thatsuha cuando se trata de Ryuchi. –Frunció un poco el ceño.-Escucha Eiri, ese chico no es como tú crees que es.  
-¿Por qué?- Fijó sus ojos ámbares como dagas.  
-Eiri...nosotros solo queremos lo mejor...entiende.- El presidente de N.G. soltó su taza y se arrodilló para estar más cerca de su protegido.  
-¿Y Shuichi no es suficiente para mí? ¿Es eso?  
-No, no, no. Eiri. Dime ¿Por qué ese chico se metió en tu casa a la fuerza y prácticamente estás viviendo como mantenido por ti?  
-¿Crees que no sé con quién estoy viviendo? -Preguntó con obvia molestia, ignorando lo que su cuñado le decía.- No te invité para que ofendas a mi pareja en mi casa. A una persona que no está aquí para defenderse, de lo que sea que lo estás acusando.  
-Eiri...- Lo llamó intentando apaciguar las aguas.- Ese chico trabaja pero jamás aporta nada ¿Cierto?  
-¿Estás diciendo que Shuichi solo está conmigo por dinero?  
El rubio mayor lo miró con algo de pesar. No quería discutir acerca del cantante y ganarse el odio de su cuñado, él jamás escuchaba de razones cuando se trataba de Shindou. Le sonrió con algo de tristeza y resignación.- Tienes razón, tal vez exagero.  
Tomaron el café que había preparado el escritor y los pastelillos, hablaron sobre temas sin importancia intentando olvidar la discusión anterior, como siempre los problemas parecían ser tapados como basura bajo la alfombra. Cuando despidió a su cuñado decidió que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que el cantante hubiera reflexionado sobre su actitud, porque para él realmente no creía que debiera sentir algo de culpa. No es como si le hubiera ocultado algo, no es como si le hubiera mentido.  
Cuando se acercó a la casa de Hiro, Shuichi ya se encontraba en la puerta esperándolo como tantas veces antes. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa, siempre que se separaban un tiempo largo alguna parte, inevitablemente, cedía a la otra. Era algo invisible, era una fuerza gravitacional y cuando eso pasaba la conexión era más fuerte y nada en el mundo se sentía tan correcto como el estar juntos.  
Mientras viajaron ninguno habló, era otra de las cosas implícitas en la relación, ninguna parte debía darse glorias por la victoria o derrota del otro, porque al final no admitirían que se habían extrañado. Cenaron algo rápido mientras fingían mirar la televisión, evitando las preguntas que realmente debían hacerse...hacer aquello era solamente esperar a que una bomba de tiempo estallara entre ambos.  
Los ojos amatistas estaban hinchados y apenas podían permanecer en la luz por el ardor. El rubio caminó a la cocina y buscó unas comprensas frías, se acercó a Shuichi y sin mucho más que un "déjame ver" lo abrazó con uno de sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia su pecho sin encontrar resistencia mientras con el otro cubría sus ojos, sin hacer un comentario. Había llorado por él, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría llorado por él? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo habría extrañado? se preguntó el escritor mientras por momentos seguían escapándosele algunos sollozos.  
El escritor lo abrazó fuerte y ahogó el llanto del cantante con su propia boca. Lo besó, suave pero firme, sin detenerse. Un beso salado de lágrimas tibias. El cantante se aferró fuerte a sus brazos y Eiri lo acomodó de tal forma que pudiera alzarlo para llevarlo a la habitación. Lo dejó en la cama, mientras el rubio se sacaba los zapatos y la camisa, Shuichi permaneció quieto siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada.  
-No quiero hacerlo Yuki. -Rogó.  
Cuando se sacó la camisa, le sonrió.- No soy un súper hombre Shuichi. Tan solo quiero dormir abrazando a mi pareja. -Shuichi le sonrió entre lágrimas a la vez que se limpiaba la nariz. Aunque no era necesario. Preguntó.- ¿Puedo?  
Entre risas asintió con la cabeza rosada varias veces, comenzó a sacarse la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior. Shuichi se acostó mirando hacia la pared y detrás suyo el escritor abrazándolo, pero aún cuando apagó la luz el cuerpo del menor no se relajó del todo.  
-Estás pensando muy fuerte, no me dejas dormir. -Dijo el escritor en una voz cansina. Hubo una larga pausa antes que escuchara un susurro pero que fue clara y audible por el silencio de la habitación.  
-Tengo un amante.  
El rubio inspiró profundo antes de responder. - ¿A qué se dedica?  
-Es...un empresario.  
Eiri sonrió en la oscuridad, sabía que era mentira. -No sabía que fueras un Snob. ¿No podía ser...no sé, un almacenero o un artista callejero?  
-Hablo en serio, Yuki.- Dijo girándose mirando en la oscuridad adonde debía estar su rostro.  
-Lo sé, lo sé.- Dijo sin ocultar la diversión en su voz.- Si tiene mucho dinero o una herencia, podemos estafarlo juntos.  
Shuichi permaneció en silencio como si se sintiera decepcionado por la reacción del escritor.  
-Bueno...-Dijo Eiri siguiéndole en el juego, abrazándolo más fuerte contra su pecho y enredando sus piernas. Tal vez era más beneficioso para él si le seguía el juego, esta vez lo dejaría ganar.- Si tienes un amante, eso significa que ya no habrá tantos reclamos de atención para mí ¿Cierto?

Al comenzar el nuevo día más que la iluminación de la habitación lo despertó el hormigueo de su brazo, se había dormido abrazado al cantante y éste se encontraba encima de su brazo. Intentó mover un poco el cuerpo para liberarse sin despertarlo, después del día de ayer debía estar más que cansado. Se veía tan lindo a pesar que era un desastre para dormir.   
Shuichi siempre decía que él cuando dormía parecía como los modelos de revista cuando fingen que lo hacen, en cambio Shuichi era inquieto y amanecía en posiciones diferentes incluso cuando estaba muy cansado, roncaba y muchas veces recibía patadas. Cada vez que se despertaba su pelo parecía haber pasado por un huracán, parecía que dormía tan profundo que no tenía preocupaciones pero cuando se levantaba lo hacía como un resorte, lleno de energía y nunca paraba de hacer cosas.  
Recordó que había desconectado el teléfono durante la mitad de la semana y no había vuelto a conectarlo, a pesar que ella lo había llamado a su celular e ido a su departamento se las arregló para no enfrentarla. Pensó con algo de maldad que ya había torturado lo suficiente a su editora Mizuki y que la llamaría justamente aquél día, justo en su día de descanso.  
-Usted realmente es mi verdugo.- Dijo ella del otro lado del teléfono y divertido el escritor respondió que solo había necesitado tiempo sin presión para buscar nuevas ideas. Le explicó que esta vez quería escribir algo diferente, con un significado más profundo.  
-Sensei. Usted sabe que no debe dejarse guiar por lo escriben los demás, no debe perder su toque personal. Ese chico...Takeda Minako, solo es comparado con usted porque es joven y bien parecido. También es talentoso y original, pero las ventas de su libro no tienen ni la más mínima comparación con las ventas de los suyos. ¿Sabe por qué? Porque los libros de ese chico son rebuscados y complicados, tanto así que los lectores que no desean perder el tiempo en reflexionar sobre cada hecho y tantos temas, lo encuentran tedioso. No es malo que sea popular, lamentablemente al día de hoy con la sobre información de internet, si no hay algo que te guste desde el principio fácilmente puedes elegir otra cosa que sí lo haga.  
Luego de aquella charla el escritor se puso a reflexionar sobre aquello, su trabajo no era mediocre y dirigió su mirada a la puerta. Si él lo tenía así de difícil, entonces ¿Cómo lo tenía Shuichi entonces? Meses de trabajo dependían de una canción de poco más de tres minutos, si eso no gustaba entonces todo el trabajo era tirado a la basura. No había piedad para los artistas y no había consideraciones de parte de quienes un día te admiraban y al día siguiente admiraban a un nuevo artista, no eran casos de "fidelidad de clientes".  
Unos golpes detrás de la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. "Yuki ¿Estás ahí?" El rubio rió pensando en cómo era posible que siempre supiera cuando pensaba en él. "Sí. Estoy aquí" Shuichi le dijo que estaba bien que pensó que había salido porque no veía la luz debajo de la puerta.   
-Entra Shuichi.  
El chico abrió la puerta sin moverse de su lugar y el rubio le hizo una señal para que se acercara, cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca tiró de él sobre su regazo sorprendiéndolo, la espalda del chico contra el pecho del escritor. El shock sobre su rostro era evidente, en especial cuando hundió su nariz en el cuello.  
-Dime Shuichi ¿Sobre qué se trata el nuevo álbum que estás escribiendo?  
-¿En serio quieres saber?  
La voz del chico estaba sorprendida y sin duda algo entusiasmada, el escritor no respondió pero asintió afirmativamente con su rostro.  
-Es como siempre…una historia de amor, comienza con una canción que es la confesión de una geiko.  
-No es muy original que digamos.  
Shuichi sonrió con una mirada que le daba a entender que había algo más de lo que parecía.- Nunca se dice en la canción específicamente pero la Geiko hace una promesa en la que si su amado vuelve a ella entonces ella dejará de hacer servicios a los hombres. -Suspiró fuerte antes de continuar.  
-Déjame adivinar...él nunca vuelve por ella.  
El pelirosa asiente.- No. Pero decide que no quiere parecerle hermosa a ningún hombre y trágicamente se arranca los ojos.  
Eso sí sorprendió al escritor.- ¿Por qué los ojos?  
-Porque en las canciones siguientes explico que ella no quiere ver cosas en las que no quiere creer. No quiere deslumbrarse nuevamente por la belleza.  
-¿No es muy trágico para un artista pop?  
Se rió levemente.- Ahí no termina la historia, un día un músico llega a ese lugar y logra hacerle ver cosas en medio de su ceguera, ya sabes, con su voz. Aquél era un hombre de mucha más edad que ella y no era guapo, pero era amable y bondadoso. Ambos se enamoran y ella admite que si no hubiera quedado ciega, jamás podría haber visto la bondad en el interior de aquél hombre.   
-Veo que te esforzaste mucho esta vez.- El chico sonrió con orgullo. -¿Qué pasa si no les gusta a tus fanáticos?  
-Todo puede pasar. -Dijo mientras casi distraídamente acariciaba el brazo del escritor.- El último álbum no fue tan bueno como esperábamos, terminó en el puesto 17 de las listas de Japón. -Eiri lo sabía, había visto bastante deprimido a Shuichi por ese entonces.  
-¿Qué crees que pudo haber pasado?  
-Dijeron que ese álbum sonaba igual a los otros dos anteriores y que ninguno de ellos tenía un trasfondo realmente interesante para analizar. -Le sonrió esta vez con algo de amargura.- Ahora le dimos un buen trasfondo para analizar, solo esperamos que la melodías que acompañen las canciones no lo arruinen.  
-¿Por qué lo harían?  
-Porque...para contar esta historia necesitamos bajar el ritmo y ponerle más pasión. Ya no sonarían tan... bailables, pero queremos que nos tomen en serio. Es arriesgado tomar un nuevo sonido pero tenemos que hacerlo.  
Eso conmovió de cierta forma al escritor, giró el rostro del pelirosa y lo recompensó con un beso. Nunca le diría que aquella actitud era la que más le atraía de él.  
-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Yuki?- Dijo mientas acariciaba el cabello rubio y el rostro de Eiri. El escritor sabía que esa era la forma de confortarlo. - Eres talentoso y hermoso.  
El escritor hizo una mueca en el último comentario, su rostro no tenía nada que ver con el talento.  
-Puede llevarte tiempo pero sabes que en el momento menos pensado una idea vendrá a tú mente. Solo creo que debes tomar la idea con la que te sientas seguro y tomar el riesgo, si fracasas ¿Qué importa? Luchaste por lo que estabas seguro que era lo correcto, intenta salir un poco de tu zona de confort. Lo que más quieres es ser reconocido por tu círculo de escritores, más que de lectores ¿Cierto? -Eiri asintió.- Entonces...si tienes alguna idea que no sea acerca de romance escríbelo, insiste con la editorial para que lo publiquen. Existen muchos géneros para explorar.  
-¿Desde cuándo te volviste un motivador? -Preguntó con cierta diversión.  
-Desde que toqué el fondo me di cuenta que podría haber llegado aún más profundo. Si yo estaba en el puesto 17 ¿Cómo se debe sentir el que se encuentra en el puesto 100? o...¿Cómo se debe sentir el que no llegó a estar entre los 100 puestos? -El rubio meditó las palabras.- Recuerda que siempre hay alguien que está en el fondo luchando por salir y el día menos pensado, pueden superarte.  
Shuichi le sonrió como un niño y el rubio volvió a besarlo, a diferencia de la primera vez esta estuvo llena de pasión que no tardó en transformarse en lujuria. Aquel lugar que consideraba su santuario nunca había sido testigo de su pasión,hasta ahora, pero él creía que esta vez estaba bien. Era Shuichi, era su amante, su primer amante podría decir, porque él se encontraba sobre las demás y era al único al que le permitiría hacer otras cosas que nadie más podría.  
A él le mostraba sus lágrimas y sonrisas, solo él podía ver su honestidad sin envolverlo en falsos cortejos. Shuichi era el único al que le permitiría consolarlo o por el cual él se dejaría acariciar su rostro por él luego de hacer el amor durante un largo tiempo, porque él también disfrutaba de esas caricias. Cuando Shuichi aparecía y estaba cerca de quebrarse luego de una pelea, el rubio lo abrazaba antes que pudiera decir algo, porque veía aterrorizado que en su rostro decía "Tengo que dejarte". Shuichi no podía dejarlo y él tampoco podría hacerlo.  
Shuichi no se negó a su toque que muy pocas veces era como en aquél momento, de forma gentil. Lo hicieron lento, saboreándose y diciéndose cosas verdaderas pero que el escritor antes del amanecer negaría haberlas pronunciado. Diría que fue un momento de debilidad...incluso ya tenía la excusa antes de pronunciar las palabras.  
-¿Ya te vas?  
Preguntó el chico desnudo en el sofá-cama que el escritor utilizaba cuando debía internarse horas a escribir su novela y necesitaba concentrarse. El rubio se colocó el pantalón, solo tomándose una pausa para admirar las curvas del chico, las clavículas sobresalientes, las caderas unidas a sus largas y estéticas piernas color caramelo. Shuichi se puso colorado y se removió, bajo la mirada gatuna. Le sorprendió un poco, que se cubriera los muslos rápidamente con la camiseta que vestía.  
-¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo que trabajar.  
-¿Ya obtuviste tu satisfacción sexual y ahora puedes concentrarte en trabajar? -Dijo el más joven con algo de burla.- ¿Ahora no te voy a ver hasta que te agarren ganas de comer?  
-Shuichi...-Dijo el escritor con advertencia y él sabía que debía abandonar su postura de niño caprichoso si no querían discutir. El chico al parecer pensó que era mejor no tentar a su suerte.  
-Hai...hai...Ya entendí. -"Buen niño" Escuchó decir al escritor detrás suyo, ojalá todos los días el escritor estuviera de ese humor con él.  
Entrada la tarde el teléfono que había sido nuevamente conectado sonó, pudo escuchar a lo lejos que Shuichi atendía y luego caminaba en dirección a su despacho. Golpeó suavemente la puerta antes de entreabrirla, todo hubiera pasado como si nada si no fuere que la mirada del chico no encontraba su rostro.  
-Tienes una llamada.- Dijo con voz monótona.  
-¿Quién es?  
-¿Qué? -Preguntó como si estuviera lejos de allí.  
-Que ¿Quién es? -Insistió el escritor.  
-Es...Mian Yue. -Estiró la mano, dándole el teléfono inalámbrico. La expresión del escritor fue solemne, cuando tomó el teléfono Shuichi se quedó en el lugar.   
-Puedes irte. -Shuichi lo miró dudando de marcharse o quedarse allí a escuchar.- Shuichi...vete.  
Hasta que no escuchó los pasos de Shuichi alejarse no pensaba decir una sola palabra.  
-Te dije que no me llamaras aquí. -La regañó.- No quiero que cruces ni una palabra con Shuichi ¿Entiendes? Te dije que si lo hacía cortaras cuando yo no te atendiera.  
-Te llamé a tú celular pero no me atendías ¿Qué querías que hiciera?  
-¡Maldición! -Dijo cuando vio a su celular sin batería, no se había dado cuenta que estaba apagado.- ¿Qué pasa?  
-Necesito verte.  
-Es demasiado tarde, además de ser un domingo. No tengo ganas, ni tiempo.  
-¡Idiota! No es por eso, no te creas tanto. Solo necesito hablar, es algo serio.  
El escritor se tocó el puente de la nariz, intentando contar hasta diez. -¿Dónde?  
-Ven a mi apartamento.  
-Shuichi va a sospechar. -No era que realmente no lo hiciera ya, o que le preocupara que confirmara aquella situación, pero odiaba que sus amantes tuvieran algo de control sobre él.  
-Si no quieres que sea más que una sospecha, lo mejor será que te apures.  
-No me amenaces.  
-Entonces no me des razones para hacerlo. Ven ahora.- Exigió dejando con un humor de perros al escritor.  
Cuando salió del estudio pudo ver a Shuichi en la oscuridad de la sala frente al televisor prendido mirando un punto ciego. Estaba preocupado, era como si quisiera decirle cosas, reclamarle, pero no lo hacía porque tenía miedo que lo dejara. Era obvio que sabía quién era Mian Yue...no era más que una atractiva presentadora china que en alguna ocasión lo había entrevistado...justamente ahora mismo, ella no contaba con ninguna razón para llamarlo cuando el programa para que el que trabajaba se encontraba fuera de emisión.   
-Voy a salir.- Dijo el escritor mirando que el chico mantuvo su barbilla encima de sus rodillas, con la mirada perdida y el control del televisor en su mano.- No te quedes despierto, mañana tienes que ir a trabajar.  
-¿Vas a tardar?- Preguntó con voz esforzada el peli rosa.  
-No. -Y vio un ligero alivio en su postura. - Intentaré venir lo antes posible. Así que ve a dormir. Dejaré el celular, no tiene batería.  
Shuichi torció el gesto, sabía que eso se solucionaba si llevaba el cargador portátil. En realidad no quería llevarlo para que Shuichi no lo molestara si se retrasaba.  
Luego de veinte minutos en viaje, el rubio se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de Mian Yue quien no perdió tiempo en abrir la puerta y abrazarlo, con entusiasmo como si no hubiera visto a su amado después de tanto tiempo.  
-Te extrañé. -Dijo sobre su cuello que olía a flores silvestres. -Pasa.  
El permaneció serio e inmutable, no quería darle la impresión equivocada, no era como si estuviera entusiasmado con estar allí. Entró en el lugar paseando su mirada curiosa y no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada cuando fue a buscar algo para beber con una sonrisa radiante.  
-Siéntate.  
-¿No piensas decirme qué era tan importante?  
El gesto se torció en su afilado rostro, la alegría del reencuentro tambaleó levemente. -Podemos hablar de eso después ¿No?  
-Dijiste que era urgente.  
Ella se paró rápido y dio unos pasos mientras retorcía sus manos con algo de presión. Se detuvo como si hubiera encontrado el valor y lo soltó.  
-Estoy embarazada.  
-¿Qué? -Dijo un tanto atontado al comienzo, el miedo lo invadió… miedo que luego se transformó en rabia.- No me digas que es mío.  
-¿Y de quién más va a ser?  
-No sé... ¿De tú marido?  
-¿Mi marido? Hace tres meses no lo veo porque estoy en Japón por trabajo y tengo un atraso de dos. -Ella comenzó sollozar con desesperación.- ¿Qué haremos? Estoy de dos meses Eiri.  
Preguntó una y otra vez, pero la cabeza de Eiri solo trabajaba en la forma de desligarse del problema.   
-Vuelve a tu país y hazlo con él, luego cuando el bebé nazca dile que fue prematuro.  
-¡No es estúpido, Eiri!- Ella se arrodilló y lo tomó del brazo.- ¿Qué crees que es lo primero que hará? Apenas nazca, pedirá hacer un ADN.  
-¡¿Y qué?! ¡No es mi problema!  
-¡Es tú problema tanto como mío! O piensas que porque no haya alguien con quién comparar la muestra no voy a decir que es tuyo.  
-No te atrevas.  
Dijo el escritor mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de ellas como dagas. No sabría cómo haría para enfrentar a Shuichi si eso pasaba. Se lo imaginó como tantas veces antes en medio de lágrimas, sabría que no habría comparación a nada que hubiera pasado antes. En su cabeza, la imagen de Shuichi diciéndole que no lo quería más, que ya había aguantado demasiado, que ya no quería verlo. La imagen del chico despidiéndose en medio de una gran pelea y sabiendo que con la fama creciente que tenía, habría gente dispuesta a conocerlo...a sanarlo y consolarlo. NO, se dijo. No, no era una excusa por la cual estaría dispuesto a perder a Shuichi...no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer. -Mañana iremos a que te lo saquen.  
-¡Hijo de puta! -Gritó ella de inmediato en un arranque de furia.  
-¿Qué demonios esperabas que sucediera? ¿Esperabas dinero o fama?  
Ella volteó su rostro de un golpe fuerte y ella sin más volvió a sonreír con ironía.- Tengo dinero y tengo fama. No puedo creer que el gran escritor de novelas románticas no tenga ni una pizca de tacto al tratar con una mujer ¿Piensas que yo quería quedarme embarazada de ti? ¿De un escritor de novelas ligeras? -El rubio profundizó su ceño, eso sí era para él un golpe bajo.-Te equivocas, yo también solo busqué pasarla bien. No solo los hombres pueden hacerlo ¿Sabes? -Se colocó frente a él con fingida dignidad.  
-Entonces estamos de acuerdo. -Ella lo miró confundida.- Ninguno de los dos quiere esa cosa. -Dijo señalando el vientre plano de ella.  
-Tienes razón, ninguno de los dos lo quiere. Pero no voy a arriesgar mi vida en una de esas clínicas falsas. Porque que no se te olvide que soy yo la que pone su cuerpo. Además corremos el riesgo de ser reconocidos.  
-Yo conozco un lugar, por unos cuantos billetes no dirán ni una sola palabra.  
-¿Y si algo sale mal? -Dijo ella, realmente tenía miedo de hacerlo y el escritor sabía tratar más con eso.-Estoy sola aquí, Eiri. ¿Qué pasa si abren la boca?  
-Todo saldrá bien.- Suavizó su mirada y le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Ya lo he hecho antes.  
Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y tragó el nudo de su garganta antes de preguntar. -¿Cuántas veces?  
-Eres la tercera. -Ella miró a un punto perdido de la habitación y el escritor colocó una mano en su hombro.- Yo estaré contigo en todo momento. -Ella se hundió en llanto y él la abrazó. Luego de un momento cuando se hubo calmado alzó el bello rostro de Mian y enfrentó esos hermosos ojos, la besó. Mian lo tomó de la solapa de la chaqueta y lo atrajo más hacia la habitación. Ella estaba desesperada y necesitaba consuelo. Pensó que podría hacerlo una vez más, después de todo lo peor ya había sucedido ¿No?  
Cuando por fin la vio dormida, se puso a pensar en la oscuridad mientras se cambiaba para volver a su departamento. Llamó a la clínica y pidió un turno con una doctora que conocía bien. Se prometió a sí mismo que si lograba salir de esto, jamás volvería a engañar a Shuichi. Se prometió, que sería un buen novio y que nunca más lo haría llorar.  
Era tarde cuando llegó a su casa y contrario a lo que él esperaba ver, Shuichi estaba en la cocina lavando al parecer cubiertos.  
-¿Comiste tarde?  
-No. Solo que no quería ver los cubiertos sucios. -Siguió hablando sin mirarlo. -Me ayuda a no pensar.  
-¿Me estabas esperando?  
Shuichi soltó con violencia los cubiertos recién enjuagados. -No. -Lo vio apoyar los brazos y negar con la cabeza, enfatizando lo que decía.- No esperaba que volvieras.  
Eiri sintió algo extraño, pero comprendió que en realidad esperaba que lo hubiera abandonado. Él no había vuelto rápido como había prometido.  
-Ve a dormir.  
-No quiero.  
-Shuichi. Mañana debes ir a trabajar. -El chico no quería verlo y tenía miedo de tocarlo, porque sabía que huiría de cualquier contacto.   
-¡Deja de fingir que te interesa algo de mí! -Gritó en un exabrupto.- Vete tú adormir en la habitación, yo dormiré en el sofá. Hoy no quiero verte.  
-No. -Respondió ignorando la última frase.- Ve a dormir tú en la habitación, yo dormiré en el estudio.  
-No discutiré esto Yuki. No puedo dormir solo en la habitación.  
Eiri seguía observándolo en silencio pero sabía que no debía presionarlo cuando tenía ese tipo de rabietas. Rabieta, pensó si tan solo supiera lo que acababa de pasar era para mucho, mucho más que una rabieta.  
-Está bien. -Dijo el escritor, aunque sabía que no estaba nada bien. Shuichi tan solo tendría que saber que si no le discutía ese capricho era porque necesitaba él también pensar acerca de lo que pasaría al día siguiente.  
Esa noche durmió perfectamente, sorprendentemente había quedado tan agotado el día anterior que durmió muy cómodo...pero a su lado no había nadie. Shuichi se iba a las ocho y ya eran las nueve. Llamó a su editora y le dijo que trabajaría en una idea, a las dos se la mandaría por mail.   
Ella le pidió que mejor fuera a la editorial, justo aquél día el "joven atractivo" llamado Takeda Minako estuviera allí trabajando. Eso sorprendió al escritor que no podía ocultar que estaba curioso de conocerlo, era uno de los pocos escritores que iba a la editorial a realizar la mayor parte de su trabajo, según decía Mizuki que era un perfeccionista y que no aceptaba que ninguna de los diseños del libro, las ilustraciones de portada, o hasta el tamaño de letras se pasaran por alto. Además que prefería realizar correcciones en el momento y no como "cierto escritor", dijo ella haciendo demasiado hincapié para su gusto.  
-Iré de inmediato.- Dijo como respuesta antes de cortar, cambiarse y tomar su auto.  
En la editorial todos comenzaron a hablar en un murmullo audible cuando vieron al escritor Yuki Eiri buscar a su editora. Las chicas que trabajaban cuchicheaban en pequeños gritos de admiración y sin duda dedicándole miradas coquetas que lo hicieron sonreír mentalmente, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. En un punto no muy alejado la encontró teniendo una charla con otro hombre y Takeda Minako, quien se encontraba a su lado. Levantó la mano en forma de saludo y ella le hizo una señal que se acercara para poder presentarlos.  
Cuando solo estaba a unos metros vio como el joven lo miró fijamente, inclusive, antes de llegar. ¿Quién lo diría? pensó el escritor, la mirada de aquél chico fue la de un adolescente nervioso.   
-Mucho gusto, Yuki Eiri.  
-Ya lo sé, le respondió el chico casi en un susurro sonrojándose. Cuando estiró su mano para estrechar la de Minako la notó algo húmeda y temblorosa, tanto así que lo hizo sonreír. Le gustaba saber que de cierta forma era él quien lo incomodaba.   
Los ojos castaños eran enormes y oscuros, su cabello castaño caía en picos largos sobre su rostro. Era hermoso y delicado, y por aquél sonrojo tan evidente no era indiferente a la presencia del rubio. Era una linda cosita gay.  
Los ojos ámbares se clavaron divertidos en él y el silencio se hizo también entre los editores por una pausa eterna. El editor del chico se presentó pero el rubio no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso... ¿Ese era el Gran Mocoso que era tan respetado entre toda la nueva generación? ¿Era él quien escribió acerca de la existencialidad del humano, mezclando la poesía, la filosofía, la religión y la evolución, en la ficción? Sin darse cuenta o tal vez conscientemente, pensó en cómo podría usar su encanto para acercarse a él. Para saber cómo llegar a él, el joven se removió bajo la mirada y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas bajo la mirada. "Deje de incomodarlo" lo amenazó Mizuki con gesticulaciones y dientes apretados.  
-Tú libro fue muy bueno. Tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer a la persona detrás de ese libro- Dijo el escritor dejando a una Mizuki con la boca abierta.  
-Gracias.- Respondió con voz suave, antes de levantar su cabeza aún avergonzado.- Y-Yo...yo comencé a escribir por usted.  
Eiri sospechó que era una mentira, él jamás se había centrado en temas tan abstractos...era obvio que solo lo decía para caerle bien.  
-Me siento honrado de escuchar eso. -Con una sonrisa encantadora, que encandiló a todos los que la vieron lo invitó a tomar un café y charlar. El joven en un primer momento lo rechazó, pero dijo que luego podrían acordar encontrarse al día siguiente.  
-Usted...no puedo creer que coqueteara así delante de todos.-Dijo Mizuki primero con rabia y luego con pesar.- Usted...usted, No se merece a alguien como Shindou.  
-Oh vamos. Estoy jugando. - Intentó suavizar el regaño, increíblemente se sentía de buen humor al haber logrado un acercamiento al joven prodigio de la escritura.

Esa noche fue a visitar el bar dónde nuevamente encontró a Tachibana ya entrado en varias copas, cuando notó su presencia a su lado una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.  
-¿Qué estamos haciendo hoy?- Preguntó el rubio, mientras hacía una señal al barman.- ¿Festejando o ahogando penas?  
El rubio nunca sabía qué esperar de aquél hombre, a veces sonreía de lo borracho que estaba a pesar de que para él fuera un día de mierda. A veces sonreía porque festejaba, pero aún así sonreía.  
-Festejando.-Dijo luego de pensarlo un rato y arrastrando las palabras más de lo normal.  
-¿Qué ocurrió?  
-La madre de Chisato me dijo que quería que nos volviéramos a ver.  
El rubio sabía que se refería a su ex -esposa y a su hija de seis años.  
-¿En serio? -Preguntó con algo de confusión. Se sorprendió a sí mismo a la vez, era muy extraño que se interesara en saber algo más sobre otra persona que no fuera Shuichi.  
-Comenzamos a vernos de nuevo, ella viene y se va. Pero cuando estamos juntos es como si hubiéramos recuperado algo de lo que teníamos antes.  
-¿Pero no estaban haciendo la división de bienes?  
-Sí.- Suspiró.- Pero creo que hacer esto puede acercarnos de nuevo. Ella se ha mantenido sola como yo todo este tiempo, nosotros no nos separamos porque lo hubiéramos querido así. Fue la relación que se desgastó. Ya estamos divorciados, el acuerdo de bienes está casi terminado...solo restaba la custodia de mi hija. Si volviéramos juntos...todo estaría bien. -Lo miró y le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi lo hace escupir la cerveza.- Tú deberías proponerle a tu amante casamiento de una vez.  
Eiri ahogó las palabras y pensamientos en su cerveza, que ella volviera a su cama no quería decir que quisiera a Tachibana de nuevo en su vida y sentiría algo de pena por aquel hombre. Luego cayó en cuenta de las últimas palabras que había dicho el contable.  
-No podemos casarnos al menos no en Japón. –Dijo como quien no se toma en serio lo que le dicen.  
-Amigo, a veces, debes asegurarte que la persona que está a tú lado no se pueda ir fácilmente.  
-No tengo necesidad de hacer algo como eso. –El cantante no lo dejaría, de eso estaba seguro.- Pero…si esa persona quiere irse, ni un contrato puede impedirlo.  
Tachibana suspiró.- No, lo que los ata no es un “contrato”, lo que puede llegar a retenerlos es que sepan que tú lo quieres….y si no lo quieres ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo con él? Es como si esperaras inconscientemente que te deje por alguien más ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pueda aguantar en una relación inestable? Uno no se puede conformar hasta que no cree que tiene a la otra persona por completo y déjame decirte, que tu novio no parece ser que se conforme con algo a medias.  
-Me encantaría seguir escuchando tus consejos de revistas del corazón, pero tengo algo que hacer.  
-¡Eiri! –Lo llamó antes de cruzar la puerta.- Al menos hazle saber que sientes algo por él.

 

Salió a buscar su auto y llamó a Mian Yue para decirle que pasaría a buscarla. Debía hacerlo en ese momento porque estaba a punto de llover y por lo que parecía una tormenta se cerniría sobre ellos.   
Lo había planeado con bastante anticipación, Shuichi estaba en NG y seguramente no aparecería hasta el amanecer porque sabía que era cuando grabarían sus canciones, si Shuichi no iba de campamentos con la banda como lo hacía la gran mayoría de artistas la única razón era Yuki. El cantante prefería ir a verlo muy tarde antes de no verlo, no importaba si eran giras, no importaba si era la grabación de un video, la composición de música con sus amigos y mucho menos la grabación extenuante de un álbum lo hacía desistir de estar lejos de él.  
Mian Yue lo esperó en una esquina, vestía demasiado normal para que no la reconocieran y llevaba un enorme bolso. Cuando subió no se dirigieron ni una sola palabra, pero podía notar la palidez de su rostro, supuso que era así por no tener maquillaje pero luego descubrió que por la forma que miraba la ventana. No solo eran nervios si no también miedo.   
-Todavía tenemos un viaje largo. Intenta relajarte.-Le dijo mientras la veía entrar al auto.  
-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo ¿No?- Ironizó ella.  
Eiri no era nada bueno al enfrentarse a una mujer así, si la situación hubiera sido otra ya la hubiera insultado. Contó hasta diez para atraer la paciencia y pensó en las palabras adecuadas. Nunca usar las palabras “Sé que es difícil para ti” eso es como prender un fosforo en medio de pólvora.   
-No. No es fácil. –Ella lo miró un momento esperando que continuara.- Es muy peligroso.- Hizo un contacto visual con ella dándole a entender que era honesto.- Pero por eso estoy aquí y no estás sola. Estaré contigo, incluso luego de esto, yo cuidaré de ti. No ayuda que ahora mismo seas una bola de nervios. –el rubio miró sobre la ruta pero estiró su mano derecha para tomar la de ella sobre su propio regazo, su actitud se relajó e intentó ofrecer una sonrisa conciliadora. –Eres una mujer con carácter que no se asusta fácilmente y tienes razones para estarlo en este momento, pero estamos juntos. Confía en mí.  
Interiormente el escritor pensó que ya la tenía dónde quería, ella haría todo en ese momento por él. Había sido entrada la madrugada cuando llegaron a la clínica y luego de la intervención había estado insoportable quejándose de dolores que según había dicho la enfermera eran normales y él mismo podría dar testimonios de ello. Ya que las dos mujeres anteriores a ella también se habían quejado demasiado y de igual forma.  
Volvieron al hotel que habían alquilado por esa noche, la recostó y la cuidó hasta que se durmió. Decidió llamar al cantante para que no se preocupara…pero fue él quien se encontró preocupado al no recibir respuestas ¿Por qué no estaba aún en el departamento? Ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada.  
-Muy bien.- Dijo mirando la figura de esa mujer en la cama. –Fue bueno mientras duró.   
Con esas palabras dio por terminada la relación con su amante Mian Yue. Él siempre había sido una gran amante y admirador de la figura femenina, pero también era conocido que la belleza no duraba por siempre. Era reemplazable, simplemente eso…era reemplazable.  
Mientras manejó, el amanecer llegó, pensó que podría considerarlo como el fin de una etapa y el comienzo de otra. Intentó que el sueño que lo invadía no lo dominara, estuvo cuidando a la mujer toda la noche entre quejidos insoportables, así que no había descansado absolutamente nada…pero por suerte pensó, ella ya no era su problema.


	2. 02

Saining no puedes saber lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento.   
Hasta que no ves a la ternura convertirse en odio.  
Caramelos, MIAN MIAN .  
Capítulo II : Limerencia

Comenzó a pensar en qué podría hacer para recompensar a Shuichi por el abandono que había tenido para con él en los últimos días desde que había ocurrido lo de Mian Yue. Aunque no debería sorprenderse el cantante, después de todo, el solía desaparecerse a veces por días, pero ahora mismo se encontraba en el estudio, no supo por qué no encontró rastros de que Shuichi hubiera estado al menos en la habitación, pero intentó no darle más importancia de la que se merecía. Se tiró en el centro de la cama y cerró los ojos, que le ardían, se durmió sin darse cuenta un par de horas cuando despertó sintió ganas de escribir pero no algo realmente para presentar a su editora, era alguna historia que sabía que la editorial no terminaría por aprobar aún así deseaba verla escrita en algún lugar. Seguramente sería una historia que no llegaría a ningún final, pero la experiencia le había enseñado que las historias podían reciclarse y así dar inicio a una mayor en el futuro.  
Llamó nuevamente a Shuichi quien se disculpó por no haberlo atendido antes pero es que esperaban terminar con la canción que sería el nuevo single y pidieron que durante todo el tiempo mantuvieran los celulares apagados. Eiri sonrió del otro lado mientras escuchaba su interminable monólogo.  
-Bueno…tengo que irme ¡No me extrañes! A la noche llevaré algo para cenar y algunas películas…o tal vez no…Tienes que trabajar.  
-Shuichi.- Lo interrumpió el escritor.- Vamos a pasear.  
El silencio se hizo del otro lado y se lo imaginó con el rostro sorprendido.- ¿Qué?  
-Tengamos una cita.-Del otro lado no se escuchaba nada.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pensé que estaría feliz? - Preguntó finalmente con fingida molestia.  
-¡Lo estoy! –Gritó el cantante sobresaltado.- Es que…  
-¿Tienes que salir con tú amante? – No supo por qué lo dijo, pero el simple pensamiento lo molestó.  
-Sabes que era mentira eso ¿Cierto? – Lo escuchó con algo de culpa y eso hizo que su molestia se calmara.  
-Lo sé.  
-Solo es que tenemos que terminar esta canción hoy ya que esperan que la próxima semana empecemos con entrevistas y la grabación del video.  
-Eso significa que podremos salir el fin de semana ¿Cierto?  
-¡Sí! – Dijo recuperando el entusiasmo en su voz. –Ahora sí debo irme Yuki, me están haciendo señas que corte la llamada.  
-De acuerdo. Esfuérzate.  
-Haiii.- Gritó antes de colgar.  
El departamento le pareció horriblemente silencioso mientras Shuichi no estuvo, cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse los pasos fueron corriendo al estudio donde se encontraba.  
-¡Yuki! Ya llegué.- La sonrisa brillante impregnada en su rostro. –Intenté llegar lo antes posible para que no me extrañaras tanto.  
-¿Quién dijo que estaba extrañándote?  
Respondió el otro sabiendo que tenía razón pero que no se lo dejaría tan fácil. Se levantó y se acercó para salir del estudio pero antes que pudiera, Shuichi sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo para hundir su cabeza en el pecho del mayor mientras el rubio fingía que le daba igual y le sacaba la bolsa de las manos del pelirosa para buscar la dichosa comida.  
Cuando por fin estuvieron llenos se sentaron a ver algo de televisión, adoraba a ese mocoso cuando demostraba tener más de una neurona para pensar, tal como en ese mismo momento, había comprado helado y cucuruchos para que pudieran prepararlos ellos mismos.  
-Oye…mañana ¿No te quedarás sin voz? Digo por estar comiendo algo tan frío antes de dormir.  
-¿Estás preocupado por mí? -El rubio frunció una ceja perfecta y lo tomó fuertemente por uno de sus cachetes.- ¡¡¡Yuuu..ki me lash-timash!!!  
Lo soltó y antes que pudiera dejarlo reaccionar lo besó. Sentía los labios fríos con sabor a crema de frutillas, el chico amaba todo lo que supiera a frutos rojos, tanto así que parecía que nunca antes el sabor se le desprendiera de sus labios.  
Lo atrajo hacía sí con firmeza, consciente de la diferencia de fuerza entre ellos. Decidió llevarlo a la cama donde podría saborearlo mejor y quién sabe tal vez esa noche podría demostrarle algo más que amabilidad. Prendieron el aire acondicionado ya que estaba algo caluroso y se acostaron desnudos solo tapados por una sábana.  
Esa noche Shuichi tosió levemente pero de forma casi constante y a la mañana siguiente su voz había casi desaparecido, intentó hacer calentamientos para poder cantar pero no llegaba a las notas más altas por notarla ronca. “No irás a trabajar” dijo el escritor firmemente y Shuichi sin poder protestar demasiado vio al rato con alegría inmensa como el rubio le decía a su editora que esa mañana no iría a trabajar porque se quedaría a cuidarlo.  
-Me parece perfecto que por una vez se encargue de su relación pero debo recordarle que Takeda no aparece siempre por los alrededores de la editorial.  
-Creí que no querías que me acercara a él. –Ironizó molesto.  
-Y no quiero…pero el chico vino aquí y me preguntó si sabía que hoy vendría para tomar el café que dejaron pendiente. Yo no sabía que usted no vendría, así que le dije que usted lo haría. –El rubio maldijo por lo bajo y pudo ver a Shuichi desde la cama mostrando algo de preocupación por el tono de voz que estaba usando. – Dile que iré a la tarde.  
-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó el cantante con voz rasposa.  
-Me dijeron que solo podrían darme la mañana,- caminó hasta la cama sentándose al borde.- en la tarde tengo una reunión que no puede posponerse.  
Shuichi puso una expresión de decepción pero se forzó a sonreír.- No importa Yuki, al menos puedo tenerte toda la mañana para mí. –Se movió en la cama intentando llegar a él, abrazó su espalda apegándose tanto como podía con su pequeño cuerpo. –Gracias. Te amo.- Susurró, haciendo que se formara un nudo en la garganta del escritor.  
-Tengo que ir a prepararte algo caliente para tomar y traerte algunas medicinas.- El pelirosa se negó a soltarlo.  
-Ven aquí. - Le dijo cerca del oído. - Todo lo que quiero es que te quedes aquí. Al menos algunas horas, las medicinas pueden esperar.  
Aún era temprano cuando vio el reloj y vio que la oportunidad de volver a la cama era tentadora en especial si Shuichi lo dejaba acomodarse entre sus brazos. No lo pensó más, lentamente subió las sábanas y se acomodó en su pecho. Él no era de los de ese tipo que le gustara apegarse y acurrucarse…pero a Shuichi le gustaba y si al cantante le gustaba, entonces, él no era nadie para negarse aunque a veces insistiera tanto que resultaba pesado. Hoy incluso él quería cumplirle el pequeño capricho. Sin darse cuenta se durmieron unas horas más.  
No se preocupó realmente cuando se dio cuenta que fuera el mediodía, pero si se preocupó cuando escuchó la tos que ahora emitía el cantante.  
-Shuichi debes bañarte y cambiarte la ropa, estás muy transpirado.  
El cantante aún podía levantarse pero por su rostro levemente colorado se dio cuenta que podría tener algo de fiebre. Mientras vio como se iba a bañar llamó al doctor. "Es un caso grave de placas" fue lo que dijo el doctor cuando lo vio, le recomendó que estuviera unos días en cama, una inyección de penicilina y algunos medicamentos. Perfecto, ahora tenía que dejar a Shuichi con fiebre y solo en el departamento, pensó con ironía...inconscientemente le echaba la culpa al otro odioso escritor como si fuera él quien lo hubiera obligado a que tuvieran su reunión.  
Pero tenía que aprovechar todo acercamiento posible a Minako Takeda, era estúpido, pero quería saber cuál era su secreto. A él le había llevado años de estudio y sacrificio llegar a ser el famoso escritor Yuki Eiri y ahora alguien parecía haberlo logrado sin esfuerzo visible, llegó a ser reconocido en el exclusivo círculo de escritores por un solo libro, además de que era varios años más joven que él y eso , tenía que reconocer, que le daba envidia.  
Después de ocuparse que estuviera seco en la cama y con todo lo que necesitara a mano, sintió pena por irse de esa forma de su casa.  
Llego a la editorial y reconoció de inmediato la cabellera semi-larga castaña de Takeda, tenía que reconocer que era un chico muy atractivo, no podía evitar recorrerlo con la mirada, lo atraía demasiado. Su piel era lechosa y contrastaba con los ojos enormes y oscuros. Era del tipo que al parecer odiaba el vello, por lo que había notado ni siquiera tenía en los brazos. Debía tener la altura de Hiro y como estaba de espaldas tenía una vista perfecta de su trasero. El castaño miró hacia atrás para buscarlo con la mirada y levantó la mano en forma de saludo en su dirección al notarlo.  
-Lamento el retraso. -Dijo el rubio mientras se sentaban.  
-Oh no pasa nada.- Respondió el chico con una sonrisa brillante. -Tuve que pedir algo antes que llegaras. Espero que no te moleste.  
-No hay problema, aunque esta cafetería no tiene tantas buenas cosas.   
Takeda rió.- Es cierto, el pudín parece hecho de cartón. Si quieres una recomendación, no hay como un buen café servido en el "Gato negro".  
Eiri se sorprendió un poco. -Yo también voy a tomar cafés en ese lugar...es raro nunca antes te vi allí.  
-Oh ¿En serio? Es que suelo estar en las mesas al aire libre.  
Al rubio aquello le pareció lógico que no se lo hubiera cruzado, después de todo él prefería o el sector VIP o el segundo piso del lugar, dependiendo de que si había mucha gente o no. Además, no es como si estuviera en el lugar las 24 hs del día.  
Minako se mostró mucho más suelto que la vez anterior, era como si hubiera dejado de ser la persona tímida que conoció. Tal vez en esa ocasión lo había agarrado de sorpresa. Ahora hasta era encantador y tenía un humor inteligente que sorprendió más de la cuenta a Eiri.   
Hablaron sobre sus autores favoritos, se sorprendió al encontrar que el tipo de lecturas del cual era admirador Takeda era del tipo de literatura que era "enfermizo” o “denso" para él. Sabía que estaba mal hablar así de escritores galardonados pero, por ejemplo, Haruki Murakami, Edgar Allan Poe y Stephen king no eran del agrado de Eiri...mucho menos recurría a las poesías época.  
-Honestamente no es de mi agrado el tipo de lectura que ofrece Edgar Allan Poe.  
-¿En serio? –Dijo Takeda algo sorprendido.- Creí que al ser un escritor reconocido encontrarías atractiva la narrativa del escritor.  
-Admito que las narrativas son perfectas pero no me agradan esos personajes que repiten “No estoy loco”, todo el tiempo. -Takeda rió levemente.  
-Bueno…yo creo que si ese tipo de cosas ocurrieran en la realidad, cualquier persona, no recurriría exactamente a algo como “No estoy loco”. En mi opinión es bastante realista. ¿O qué crees que sería lo que dirías tú primero?  
El rubio pareció pensarlo.- Creo que diría “Esto no está pasando”…mucho antes de después cuestionarme si estoy loco. Creo que negaría todo lo que ocurre ante mí o acaso, los chicos cuando tienen miedo, lo primero que hacen ¿No es taparse los ojos con una sábana?  
Takeda le sonrió bastante complacido por la respuesta del escritor.  
-¿Quién sabe? puedes tener razón. –Revolvió su café amargo, bueno para el escritor cualquier persona que colocara solo una cucharada de polvo edulcorante a su taza, estaba tomando su café amargo. Su postura era ahora segura…hasta seductora, lo que le hizo pensar al rubio que solamente cuando lo agarraba desprevenido su postura era la de alguien tímido…a menos que lo fingiera ante los demás en primer lugar, pero no encontraba razones para hacerlo.  
Era una persona con varias particularidades, una que había visto desde que llegó era que tomaba las etiquetas de las tazas, o de lo que tuviera a mano y las raspaba hasta hacerlas papelillos en la mesa. Tal vez era una demostración de nerviosismo o ansías.  
Él sabía por qué estaba allí, podría ser que ese joven también tuviera las mismas intenciones. Intentar descubrir cuál es el secreto del éxito de Yuki Eiri. Tal vez ambos sabían las intenciones del otro por esa razón ambos se miraban en silencio desde hacía unos segundos, intentando adivinar quién se dejaría en evidencia en primer lugar.  
-¿En qué te inspiras para escribir? – Preguntó el rubio, dando el primer paso.  
-Oh ¿Tienes un bloqueo? –Preguntó Takeda recibiendo un gesto adusto de Yuki.- Lo siento. No es mi intención ofender. Yo también lo tengo a veces. –Vio como el escritor se relajó, aunque no bajó la guardia.  
-Digamos que lo que antes funcionaba ya no lo hace tan bien. – Intentó evadir la respuesta.  
\- Escribo basándome en hechos reales. Suelo mirar todo el tiempo programas de investigación o casos resonantes. Leo a escritores que escriban algo de terror.  
-Pero también encontré algo de poético en tus narrativas.  
-Sí, eso. Los escritores que admiro suelen hacerlo, por eso me esfuerzo en que suenen de esa forma. –Tomó un sorbo de café nuevamente antes de hablar, el rubio miró el gesto atentamente atraído por la forma tan elegante y despreocupada del movimiento, por supuesto que aquella mirada no había pasado desapercibida para el castaño.  
Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos directamente, hasta que los castaños no soportaron tanto la presión que terminaron bajando a los labios del rubio. Minako necesitó hablar para cortar aquél ambiente.  
-¿Y tú en que te basas para escribir?  
Eiri aún no terminaba de recuperarse del momento anterior pero le dejó ganar con el cambio de tema, sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que dijera delante de él.  
-En sueños.  
-¿Sueños?  
Eiri asintió, eso era algo que no le decía a nadie. Sus personajes siempre vivían, sufrían y luego eran recompensados porque a la gente le gusta creer que si sufren mucho en la vida entonces en algún momento serán recompensados con algo bueno.  
-En los sueños que las personas tienen, en lo que quieren que les pase a ellos.  
Takeda entrecerró los ojos y el rubio rió internamente, le decía la verdad y tal como la mayoría podía llegar a entender el concepto pero no aplicarlo aunque sonara simple. Es necesario dividirse inconscientemente en cientos de rostros anónimos que sostienen el libro en sus manos e imaginar que es lo que quieren que ocurra, cosa que se confunde con lo que el autor quiere que ocurra. Es muy difícil lograr la objetividad...  
-¿Cuál es el momento del día en el que prefieres escribir? Yo por ejemplo no puedo escribir a menos que sea de noche.  
El rubio pareció pensarlo un momento.- No tengo horario fijo, escribo cada vez que siento que tengo la idea en mi cabeza.  
Ambos se sumieron nuevamente en silencio, daba la sensación que ni uno y ni otro estaban logrando una ventaja.   
-¿Cómo comenzaste a escribir? - Preguntó el castaño sin saber realmente que había tocado una fibra sensible, recordar el pasado que sí, había superado, todavía lo hacía sentir incómodo.  
-Nada espectacular, simplemente en mi adolescencia tuve un tutor que me introdujo en la lectura y a partir de allí comencé a escribir. Comencé a presentar relatos cortos en revistas literarias hasta que comencé a ser llamado por editoriales. ¿Y tú?  
-Bueno...tengo que admitir que comencé hace unos tres años a escribir. Antes de eso me dedicaba exclusivamente a leer y empecé desde que tenía ocho años.  
El juego estaba empezando a impacientar al rubio, nada de lo que le decía lo ayudaba en algo.  
-Tenía entendido que te cambiaste de editorial ¿Por qué fue?  
-Bueno...solo existen grandes tres editoriales, era obvio que iría con la que tiene más influencia en Japón.  
Así como aquella editorial era la más grande de Japón también era la más exigente, no muchos soportaban la presión y por eso abandonaban. Durante el tiempo que le siguió siguieron interrogándose mutuamente, era peor que una entrevista con un crítico, ya era evidente que ambos compartían el sentimiento de envidia hacia el otro. Eiri pudo sentir que el otro chico envidiaba su primer puesto en ventas...sin dudas creía que estaba siendo sobrevalorado. Dejó ese punto en claro cuando lo miró fijamente como si lo dejara en evidencia y preguntó.  
-¿Es cierto que sales con ese chico?  
De tal forma sorpresiva que a Eiri le sonó casi violento el cambio de tema y por un momento la sonrisa encantadora que él tenía tambaleó un poco.  
-¿De quién hablas?  
-¿Creí que solo salías con uno? –Hizo una pausa.- Me refiero a ese cantante. - Sonrió de una forma que le recordó a Thouma, esa sonrisa que detrás había alguna intención oculta que sin dudas creía conocer. Todo el mundo conocía a Shuichi...entonces ¿Por qué el idiota hacía que sonara como si hablaran de una persona sin importancia?  
-Pero ¿Realmente sales con él? O es solamente una puesta en escena para los medios.  
El rubio frunció el ceño, entonces ¿Era eso lo que pensaban todos? Que debido a ser la comidilla de los medios por su vida privada era que vendía. Siempre lo sospechó, pero era diferente cuando la persona lo dice de frente.  
-Realmente estamos juntos.- En ese momento la mirada del castaño era fija, eso le dijo que no le creía absolutamente nada, bueno, lo lamentaba por él si no le creía. Le ofreció una leve risa antes de responder, siguiéndole el juego de seducción.-Aunque digamos...que es complicado. Las cosas no van tan bien como todo el mundo cree.  
Le abrió la puerta dejándolo entrar en el coqueteo si él quisiera hacerlo, si lo miraba no podía negar que le encantaría llevárselo a la cama y por las miradas algo indiscretas que le dio mientras pensaba que no le estaba prestando atención era demasiado evidente.  
El chico abrió los ojos solo levemente al escuchar la respuesta anterior, pero su gesto ahora se mostró complacido con la respuesta ¡Oh por Dios! pensó Eiri, solo le faltaba revolotear las pestañas y mover las piernas para que se tocaran debajo de la mesa.  
-¿Tú? ¿Tienes pareja?  
-Soy gay si eso es lo que estás preguntando.   
-No lo hago.- Dijo el rubio aunque sí esa era lo que seguramente le preguntaría en algún momento.  
Sonrió casi traviesamente al haberlo descubierto.- Pero actualmente estoy solo por si te interesa saber.  
El chico tenía ese aire femenino que tenían algunos chicos gays, el labio inferior era relleno y podría jurar que luego de besarlos y mordisquearlos serían más que sexis. La conexión y la tensión sexual, eran palpables, podría apostar que era todo un experto en la cama y que no había nada que le pareciera lo suficientemente pervertido a ese chico.  
El rubio dio una leve mirada alrededor y notó como eran el centro de atención de algunas miradas indiscretas. Eran las dos figuras de la editorial y no tenía que olvidar que su pareja era famosa también.  
-¿Podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo?  
-Mi apartamento queda a diez minutos de aquí. -Y le guiñó un ojo.  
Propuso más rápido de lo que creyó...confirmaba su sospecha de lo fácil que era ese chico.  
\- En realidad había pensado en otro lugar donde no nos reconocieran.  
-Oh vamos. Ambos sabemos que lo que quieres es tenerme gimiendo en cuatro debajo de ti.  
Eiri no negó que su pantalón se sintió apretado cuando pensó en tener su blanco culo siendo azotado por sus bolas cuando lo penetraba. Tuvo que inspirar profundamente para controlarse y Minako rió con malicia.  
-Vamos.- Dijo el rubio antes de tirar el dinero sobre la mesa.  
Casi de un salto Minako lo siguió. Ese chico resultó ser toda una puta en la cama, una de las mejores noches de sexo que el rubio hubiera compartido con alguien. Luego de aquello ambos fumaron un cigarrillo y comenzaron hablar sobre banalidades...tal vez para los demás, pero no para ellos. El que ambos fueran escritores hizo que encontraran un punto de similitud, acerca de las presiones de los editores y sobre como aquello pesaba en su vida.  
Notó con cierto recelo como Minako intentó inmiscuirse en su vida privada, buscando detalles acerca de cosas que no quería en hablar en aquél momento. Intentó ser paciente, aún era muy pronto para que conociera al "malhumorado" Yuki Eiri, al cual no le gustaba que controlaran su vida. Así que optó por el trato cariñoso que les daba a sus amantes.  
Cuando llegó entrada la noche encontró el departamento vacío. "¿Shuichi?" Llamó cada vez más preocupado, tardó un poco en darse cuenta sobre la nota que se encontraba sobre la mesa.  
"Yuki, llevé a Shuichi al hospital. Intenté llamarte pero el celular estaba cargándose. La fiebre le subió y no podía hablar. Llama a mi celular cuando llegues. Hiro."  
Invadido por un sentimiento de preocupación y culpa, corrió a buscar su celular para averiguar adonde habían llevado a Shuichi. Tardó veinte minutos en llegar. Hiro se encontraba cerca de la cama, cuando su vista se cruzó con la pelirrojo éste solo se limitó a hacer una mueca de disgusto. Iba a reclamar sin dudas, pero no lo haría frente a su amigo. Todo lo que tendrían que decirse, tendría que esperar por ahora.   
Le hizo una mueca de asentimiento, que entendió, lo esperaría afuera. El vocalista estaba adormecido, nunca lo había visto tan pálido como en aquel momento. Se sentó a su lado y sostuvo su mano, para decirle que se encontraba allí.  
-Shuichi. -Lo llamó bajo, apenas viendo un movimiento del entrecejo.  
-¿Yuki?- Preguntó de forma inaudible de tal forma que preocupó más al escritor, solo podía deducir lo que intentaba decir.  
-¿No puedes hablar?  
Apenas vio las amatistas debajo de los párpados pesados, el chico negó con dificultad la cabeza.  
-Está bien. No te preocupes. Estoy aquí.  
Permaneció todo lo que pudo en la habitación, incluso un poco más que después que lo viera dormido con la intravenosa colocada, permaneció con la esperanza de que si despertara fuera al primero al que le pudiera pedir cualquier cosa. Hiro podía esperar, Shuichi lo necesitaba. Le importaba muy poco si pensaba que intentaba huir de él.  
Pasaron tres días en aquél lugar, la fiebre cedía de a poco pero no la tos, el pelirosa le decía que le dolía el pecho pero le dijeron que era normal por el esfuerzo que hacia al toser. Durmió incómodo en uno de los sofás que tenía al lado del pelirosa pero no solo eso, el ruido de la cama por el movimiento del chico, que lo despertara para pedirle agua e incluso llevarlo al baño porque se mareaba.  
En uno de esos momentos notó lo pequeño que era, no pesaba casi nada y la contextura era la de casi un niño.  
Durante esos días aprovechó para ir a encontrarse con Takeda casi diariamente durante el mediodía y la tarde que eran los momentos en que Hiro iba a cuidarlo. Debía aprovechar cada momento que pudiera, en especial si no tenía una razón para volver a su departamento vacío. Al menos allí Minako lo recibía con algo preparado, intentó preguntarle por qué iba tan seguido pero Eiri evadió cada una de las preguntas.   
Cuando no estaban juntos hablaban por mensajes, podía notar el cambio en el castaño, estaba comenzando a sentir algo por él. Eiri rió por el pensamiento ¿Lo había enamorado en menos de una semana? Bueno...si lo pensaba no era tan loco, Shuichi se enamoró de él a primera vista.

-Le dije que debía dejarte.   
La voz del guitarrista sonó como navajas en sus oídos cuando salió unos minutos por un café para mantenerse despierto. No respondió a la provocación.  
-Incluso llegué a dudar que te importara como para aparecerte por aquí. Después de ver que lo hayas dejado solo en esas condiciones.  
-¿Qué quieres Hiro? -Cortó la charla el rubio.  
Se hizo un silencio en aquél momento, como si el pelirrojo no se animara a decir lo que en verdad quería.  
-Quiero que lo dejes.  
Eiri se giró a enfrentarlo, pero Hiro no se inmutó.  
-¿Shuichi sabe que me estás diciendo esto? –Lo vio incomodarse solo un poco.- ¿Qué pasaría si se enterara que lo dejé porque su mejor amigo me pidió que lo hiciera ¿Te harás cargo de esa culpa?  
-Si te vas…si lo dejas ahora... –Parecía buscar las palabras.- Él podrá soportarlo.  
-¿Por qué tendría que dejarlo? – Presionó el escritor, por qué él tenía que salir de la vida del cantante.- Si Shuichi quisiera que nosotros termináramos nuestra relación él podría decírmelo. Esto nos involucra solamente a nosotros dos. Eso lo decidimos nosotros.  
Pudo ver como los labios del guitarrista se apretaron, las ganas asesinas que salían de él eran evidentes. Lo golpearía hasta matarlo si pudiera. A veces el pelirrojo parecía ser la imagen de las terribles suegras que nadie quiere tener, se metía tanto en la relación que tenía con Shuichi que era insoportable.

Eiri permaneció con aquellos pensamientos mientras estuvo allí, solamente aceptó irse al día siguiente cuando vio que el día amanecía y necesitaba su portátil para trabajar, ir a buscar algo de ropa para ambos y podría avanzar algo en su trabajo si estaba al lado del cantante. Cuando llegó al día siguiente se encontró con el cantante despierto pero aún muy decaído, aún necesitaba repetir las cosas dos o tres veces para que le entendieran antes de rendirse y escribirlo.  
Mientras escribía algunos resúmenes, giraba a ver al cantante que se encontraba demasiado distraído con su celular. Tal vez debía estar hablando con algún amigo, creyó que ver que estaba demasiado concentrado en ello y sonreía de vez en cuando.  
-¿Con quién hablas mocoso?  
Recordó un poco tarde que debía verlo para entender lo que quería decir y el rostro del chico parecía demasiado serio. El rubio esperó una respuesta que llegó en un nombre escrito sobre un papel “Hiro”.  
-Hola Shuichi ¿Cómo te sientes? – Su amigo atravesó la puerta y tan pronto como lo hizo, el cantante evitó el contacto con los ojos del escritor.- No sabía que estabas aquí Yuki.  
Dijo el guitarrista en tono de reproche, aún ignorando el estado de incomodidad en Shuichi. Los ojos ámbares seguían aún posados en el rostro del pelirosa, solo para dejarle claro que sabía que había mentido.  
-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó el amigo de Shuichi.  
El escritor cerró su computadora con total precisión y el pelirosa lo miró asustado, sin saber cómo detenerlo o cómo llamarlo. Hiro solo pudo ver como su amigo intentó ponerse en pie y las primeras lágrimas se hacían visibles en las amatistas. El pelirrojo intentó detener su intento de salir de la cama.  
-¿Shuichi qué haces? aún no puedes levantarte.- Dijo mientras intentaba retenerlo en la cama. –¡Hey! ¿Adónde vas? –Gritó algo desconcertado al rubio.  
-Hazte cargo tú de tu amiguito.  
-Yuki.- Se escuchó en el aire, más que en una voz saliendo.  
Pero Eiri ya no se giró a mirarlo siquiera. Era preso de una rabia indescriptible, manejó hasta llegar al departamento aún consciente de que de cierta forma estaba actuando como un idiota pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionado, a su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando intentó llamarlo la noche que llevó a Mian Yue a la ciudad.  
Su día pasó lento hasta llegar a la tarde, no atendió su celular y volvió a desconectar el teléfono de la pared. Quiso salir de ahí, escapar y eligió ir a ver a su amigo Tachibana en el bar.  
-Entonces…ella dijo que volveríamos.  
Eso sorprendió al escritor, la alegría que se mostraba en el rostro de su amigo amenazaba con partirle a la mitad la cara de una sonrisa. Quería golpearlo. En su cabeza creía que tal vez podría compartir su día de mierda con alguien, lo que menos esperaba era que por fin a la otra persona le fuera tan bien. Las últimas veces que se había encontrado con él, todo lo que hablaba era acerca de la oportunidad de volver con su ex –mujer. En la cabeza del escritor jamás entendería por qué alguien querría volver con su ex pareja. Si no funcionó una vez, seguramente ni la segunda, ni la tercera deberían hacerlo ¿Cierto?  
-Me dijo que podría volver a la casa.- Siguió hablando entusiasmado.- Chisato aún no lo sabe, pero estoy seguro que ella se lo dirá.  
Eiri notó una mirada clavada en él por el rabillo del ojo y decidió mirar más allá de Tachibana. Una joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba con unas amigas y todas ellas estaban juntas comentando acerca de él, eran jóvenes. Tachibana siguió la mirada del escritor y sonrió antes de volver a enfrentar al escritor.  
-Ese tipo de mujeres estarán contigo hasta que te mueras y lo primero que harán será ir a buscar a otro. –Se giró hacia su bebida esquivando la mirada.- Incluso apenas te vean postrado, se asegurarán de ya tener a otro como amante para que las mantenga.   
Dejó al tipo seguir con sus desvaríos, pero su cabeza volaba a dónde estaba Shuichi ¿Estaría el otro tipo cuidándolo ahora que él no estaba? La reacción normal era enfrentarlo simplemente, pero no quería hacerlo porque eso significaba…bueno, tener que sacar los trapos sucios de la relación. Él no quería hacerlo, mejor dicho no quería enfrentar que podría dejarlo…pero ¿Podría hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada?  
-Tengo que irme.- Dijo colocando el dinero sobre el mostrador. Revisó su celular por primera vez cuando subió a su auto, buscó otro mensaje que no dijera “Shuichi” en el remitente. Se encontró con otro nombre “Minako Takeda”, por fin sonrió al recordar cómo habían pasado aquella tarde juntos.  
“Ven a mi departamento”, escribió aún sin haber terminado de leer lo que el otro le decía en aquellos mensajes, pero le pareció que aún no tenían demasiada confianza para hablarle así, borró lo escrito y pensó mejor las palabras. Escribió nuevamente “¿Puedes venir a mi departamento?”  
Estaba llegando al complejo de departamentos dónde quedaba el suyo, cuando notó a la distancia las luces encendidas. Llamó rápidamente a Takeda para arreglar encontrarse en otro lugar, no quería entrar allí a ver sea lo que fuere que hubiera allí. Levantó la vista aún permaneciendo en el auto para ver hacia el ventanal, el rostro sorprendido que vio cambio a un afligido. Era Shuichi quién lo miraba ¿Se había escapado del hospital? Por su postura podría decir que se encontraba tan enfermo como lo había visto anteriormente. Estaba pálido con ojeras y le costaba mantenerse erguido, se apoyó en el ventanal con un ruego mudo de que entrara pero estaba muy herido, el escritor estaba muy herido por la supuesta traición. Era todo demasiado reciente y no tenía ganas de verlo ahora, en su cabeza se dijo que si Shuichi hubiera sido honesto no habrían llegado a esta situación.   
Frente a la mirada totalmente fría, Shuichi comenzó a llorar, podía ver claramente sus labios “No. Por favor” repetía. El escritor encendió el auto y se marchó de allí, antes que pudiera dejarse engañar por él.

Decidió no volverse a aparecer por el departamento, alquilo uno por unos días, por suerte siempre llevaba sus tarjetas consigo. Solo sería por unos días, los suficientes para que el cantante reflexionara sobre lo que había hecho. Pero durante ese tiempo siguió teniendo encuentros con Minako, al principio solo quería revivir aquella tarde de placer, pero después de comprobar que cada vez quería más ya no estaba seguro que solamente fueran encuentros casuales, quería tenerlo como amante permanente. Durante ese tiempo lo visitó casi diariamente. Uno de aquellos días a la tarde se encontraba en la cama junto a Minako, quien acariciaba los escasos vellos del pecho del escritor.  
-¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó el castaño. Eiri que tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros del muchacho no respondió de inmediato.  
-Solo tuve un mal día. – Se quedó pensando unos momentos en que con el pasar de los días el pelirosa había dejado de a poco ser tan insistente con los llamados y los mensajes. El último que había recibido era uno que solo decía “Solo dime si estás bien.” Eso había sido a la noche de hace un día atrás.  
-Antes que me digas algo más ¿Quieres que pida algo para comer?  
-No. Debo irme.  
-Pero…creí que te quedarías. Vivo solo así que no hay problema. Espera hasta mañana para irte.  
-No puedo, en serio.  
-Ya veo…¿Es por tú pareja? ¿Te está esperando?  
-Tengo trabajo que hacer.  
-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
-Por supuesto.  
-Tu amante ¿Sabe algo de nosotros?- Al escritor no le gustaba la palabra "Nosotros" era como si tuvieran una "Relación" o algo más allá del sexo.  
-No te preocupes por eso. –Se colocó la camisa arrugada de baja calidad que había tenido que comprar porque no se había llevado nada más que la notebook.- Si lo supiera no haría nada.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Él también tiene un amante.  
-Quién hubiera dicho que ese chico fuera infiel.  
Takeda se levantó sin importarle que estuviera desnudo, se alejó a la cocina y gritó.  
-¿Quieres una cerveza de miel, trigo o roja?  
Se sorprendió un poco de saber que fuera amante de la cerveza. – Una de miel estará bien.  
El joven llegó con un pack de cervezas. -¿Todo eso es para nosotros dos?  
Le ofreció la cerveza mientras prendía un cigarrillo mentolado, que justamente era de los que odiaba el escritor.  
-Pero dime ¿Cuánto duraría una relación así? ¿Ambos se engañan o están de acuerdo con ello?  
-Es una relación libre. –Ante esto la ceja de Minako se elevó.  
-¿Para ambos o para ti? – Recibió una mala mirada del rubio.- Lo siento, es que no me imagino a alguien aceptando ese tipo de trato…digo cuando es así, la mayoría recurren a tríos pero no duran demasiado. Y... no hacen que un amante vaya a su casa para luego pedirle que cambien el lugar de encuentro. -Dijo el castaño en forma de reproche.  
-Oh, Lo siento por eso. -Dijo mientras buscaba en sus pantalones la cajetilla de cigarrillos.  
-Mizuki siempre habla de él cuando puede.- Por supuesto pensó el rubio, ella nunca dejaba de hablar de las virtudes de Shuichi cuando los veía, estaba claro que marcaba el territorio del cantante cuando el pequeño no estaba. – Dice que es un chico muy bueno e hiperactivo, al que todos adoran. Pero ¿Sabes? Yo no veo eso, lo que veo es simplemente una criatura llena de tristeza.  
Internamente se sintió molesto al pensar en su interés por el cantante, se suponía que Minako debía pensar en él, no en otra persona y menos en Shuichi.  
-Tú no lo conoces. Tú no sabes nada de nuestra relación.

Eiri entró en el departamento después de varios días mientras shuichi se quedó en la sala mirando el televisor, ignorándolo. Si ese mocoso quería jugar aquél juego de niños, entonces, lo seguiría. Caminó a la habitación entre un leve tambaleo por los pasillos, no fue hasta que estuvo acostado que se sintió extraño. Extraño, de que Shuichi no le hubiera reclamado por su desaparición de varios días. Extraño, de que no le hubiera hablado o al menos intentado hacerlo.   
Sin buscarlo, la bilis se le subió a la garganta y corriendo se dirigió al baño entre arcadas. Al salir más aliviado caminó hacia la sala notando solo la luz del televisor.  
Caminó con pasos lentos y buscó con la mirada a su amante, que ya no estaba en el sofá pero no tardó en notar que estaba en la cocina inmóvil. Su estómago se apretó ante la imagen.  
-Shuichi.-Llamó haciendo tensarse al más joven. -¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó conteniendo la furia que lo estaba invadiendo.  
-Solo limpiaba.- Respondió el chico con dificultad en un susurro pero era muy tarde, Eiri ya había visto el filo de un cuchillo sobre la muñeca que rápidamente soltó en la mesada y que hizo ruido al chocar con la pileta de la cocina.   
El chico se giró sin mirarlo al rostro y caminó a paso acelerado a su lado camino a la sala. El rubio no podía creer lo que había visto, buscó en su mente negárselo pero estaba claro lo que había intentado hacer. La furia lo invadió. Todas esas veces anteriores que había visto al cantante en la cocina... Shuichi estaba acercando al sofá donde podía notar que ya tenía colocada una almohada y una sábana.  
El escritor dio unos zancos hasta alcanzar su brazo y apretarlo, hasta que vio saltar algunas lágrimas de sus amatistas.  
-¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo? ¿Estabas pensando en abandonarme? –Dijo de forma estupefacta, haciendo que el tiempo se congelara mientras ambos se miraban.- ¡No me vas a dejar! –Rugió asustando al pelirosa, que intentaba zafarse del agarre.- ¡No voy a dejar que te vayas! ¿Entiendes?  
-¡Suéltame, me estás lastimando! – Gritó el pelirosa con la voz débil todavía.  
El rubio por primera vez sintió sus músculos tensos y sus piernas temblar.   
-No voy a dejarte ir.  
-¡¿Por qué?! Ni siquiera estabas aquí, no respondiste mis llamados, ni mis mensajes. Ni te preocupaste en saber nada. Te desapareces siempre así y nunca me dices nada. –Logró decir el menor entre un llanto desgarrado.- ¡¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?! Lo único que piensas es que no quieres estar solo y no eres capaz de fingir que te importa el porqué de que quiera alejarme de aquí. Ya no quiero seguir esperándote.  
Esas últimas palabras hicieron tambalear su determinación tanto como su cabeza que retumbaba.  
-Entonces ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? ¡Lárgate de una vez con tu maldito amante! ¡Toma todas tus cosas y lárgate de aquí! Deja de llorar de una maldita vez. Todo lo que haces es llorar. Si lo que quieres es hacer es dejarme vete de aquí de una vez, no quiero que manches mi sala con tu asquerosa sangre.  
-¡Está bien me voy pero quiero que sepas que esto es por tú culpa!   
-OH claro cómo se me iba a olvidar. Podrías haberle dicho a tu amante que fuera al hospital a cuidarte en lugar de molestarme a mí.- Comentó con sarcasmo. El cantante ignoró el comentario.  
-¡Tú fuiste el que se desapareció durante días y quién sabe dónde habrás estado metido!  
-¿Quieres saber si estuve con un amante? ¡Porque si es así, sí estuve! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a decir ahora? ¿Qué me vas a reclamar? Puedes tranquilamente irte con el tuyo.  
-¿Por qué eres así? Yo te amo Yuki. –Ahora venía la victimización se dijo el rubio.- Yo no amo a nadie más, es por eso que no puedo hacer otra cosa ¿No lo entiendes? Te amo tanto que me duele, a veces no me deja respirar. Pienso en ti…a veces siento que estoy tan cerca de escuchar que me vas a decir que sientes lo mismo que yo…pero nunca lo dices.  
-¿Y por eso buscas a alguien más que te lo diga? –Dijo el escritor sin darse por vencido a su postura.  
-¡No tengo un maldito amante! No hay nadie más ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?!  
-¿Y quién te escribía entonces?  
-Es alguien que está enamorado de mí.- Aún seguía entre lágrimas pero ya no lo miraba fijamente.-No sé…me gusta pensar que ese tipo de cosas me las dices tú…porque nunca me dices nada. Me hace sentir halagado, me gusta. Tú nunca me dices nada…ni siquiera sé si de verdad te atraigo…ni siquiera sé por qué sigues conmigo si prefieres estar con alguien más atractivo que yo.  
El escritor estaba estupefacto, le parecía una reacción muy estúpida de su parte. Se tomó la frente intentando entenderlo.  
-¿Me estás queriendo decir que nunca te encontraste con él?  
-¿Estás loco? Yo no puedo hacer algo así. Yo no puedo dejarte antes me muero. Vives en mi cabeza, y en mis sueños me hablas…me dices todas esas cosas que no te escucho decirme pero yo sé que cuando lo hagas voy a ser la persona más feliz del mundo. Si no lo hicieras yo ya no tendría por qué vivir.  
Aquél rostro estaba rojo por el esfuerzo y el llanto, no había dudas que lo amaba. Ese chico era la viva imagen de devoción obsesiva hacia su persona, vivía y respiraba al escritor. El rubio lo abrazó conmovido por los deseos de Shuichi.  
Pero no le creía, era muy estúpido que le hubiera ocultado algo como unos mensajes tan inocentes.  
-Necesito que te quedes ¿Entiendes? –Dijo aflojando el agarre sobre el pequeño cuerpo. Necesitaba tiempo para entender qué era lo que sentía por él.- No quiero que me dejes.  
-No puedo dejarte Yuki. –La voz en aquél momento fue increíblemente vacía.  
Por un momento ese golpe en las palabras del menor lo lastimaron…el chico dijo que “No podía dejarlo”…no había dicho que “No quería dejarlo”. Sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho y pese a todo quería sentirlo cerca. Lo abrazó esperando que sintiera el dolor que sentía él, lo abrazó con fuerza y no pudo evitar que lágrimas escaparan.   
Shuichi le estaba diciendo que la única forma que podría dejarlo era si muriera.  
¿Por qué sentía que iba a ser abandonado y que iba a dejarlo solo? eso lo desesperaba. La imagen de lo que podría haber sido en ese momento si no hubiera llegado justo a tiempo llegó a su cabeza y si bien al comienzo se sintió furioso ahora lo ahogaba en angustia.  
No podía dejar que el candelabro que era Shuichi en su vida se apagara. No podía concebir la idea de que su corazón dejara de latir.  
-No vuelvas a hacerlo. Quédate conmigo…por favor. –Shuichi se cubrió el rostro y un sollozo más fuerte escuchó. –Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo hasta el final. Siempre. –Insistió ya sin ocultar la angustia.   
-Mientras me pidas que me quede, lo haré.- Susurró con una voz forzada a salir.  
Esa noche se despertó con el cantante sobre él, habían quedado dormidos ambos en el incómodo sofá. Había sido una total estupidez pero tenía miedo que Shuichi saliera de allí cuando se hubiera dormido y se marchara si no lo tenía entre sus brazos.   
Tenía sus brazos bajando por la cintura hasta descansar sus manos en las caderas, se tomó el permiso de subir la camiseta de Shuichi para acariciar algo más de piel. Había tenido tanto miedo, aquel contacto le decía que Shuichi estaba ahí y lo relajaba. Pensó que era una suerte que su cuñado le había dado unas semanas hasta que el cantante recuperara su voz, sabía que esa condición era muy delicada en alguien que trabajaba con la voz como instrumento.   
Esperó un tiempo hasta que no soportó la posición para intentar levantarlo y llevarlo a descansar. Hacía tiempo que veía al cantante con tantas presiones encima que era esperado que iba a colapsar algún día y era totalmente consciente que el causante de muchos de su malestares se debían a él mismo.  
“Es una criatura llena de tristeza”. Resonó en su cabeza.  
Shuichi se despertó cerca del mediodía. No hubo reclamos, no hubo sentencias de silencio, tampoco había alegría y por primera vez, Eiri, se preguntó si eso era realmente sano. Tuvo tiempo para pensarlo y cayó en la cuenta que jamás llegaba a una solución, Shuichi…había tenido un intento de suicido que solo una vez había sido visto por el escritor, pero Las otras veces que lo vio en la cocina ¿Acaso también lo fueron? ¿Cuántas cosas se guardaba con respecto a él o la relación? ¿Cuántas de esas cosas el cantante ya no soportaba?  
Posiblemente Shuichi reaccionaba como si nada hubiera pasado, perdonando implícitamente lo que sabía. Que Eiri fue a buscar a un amante para pasar la noche, pero…si le dejaba pasar eso entonces, el escritor ¿Debía dejarle pasar algo tan serio como un intento de suicidio?  
-Tenemos que hablar. – Le dijo interrumpiendo el camino del café en la garganta del chico.  
-Aún no me siento bien.- Se excusó, con la voz no un poco más que un susurro. El chico parecía saber acerca de lo que él quería hablar.  
-Entonces escucha, solo es una pregunta.- Dijo intentando que no huyera de sus palabras.-Lo que pasó ayer…No fue la primera vez ¿No?- Las amatistas lo miraban totalmente vacías.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
-Cuando te vi por la ventana…te pedí que te quedaras y no lo hiciste. Pensé...que ibas a dejarme. -Terminó confesando en voz baja que pero por el silencio que le siguió se dio cuenta que esperaba que le dijera que no iba a dejarlo, pero las palabras no salieron de inmediato, si las dijera en ese momento, el cantante no las creería. Él solo pudo hacer algo que intentó parecer una sonrisa pero que al final solo fue una mueca que luego se transformó en un apriete de labios.  
-Lo de tu amante... ¿Es verdad? - No podía detenerse. Se dijo que no lo preguntaría, que no lo presionaría pero la idea de que alguien más estuviera con él lo consumió. Hubo un silencio más profundo que el anterior. -No me enojaré si lo admites.- "Mentira" pensó. Vio surgir lágrimas y ya no enfrentaba su mirada.- Solo quiero saber si es verdad. Te prometo que no cambiará nada.- "Mentira" repitió en su mente.  
Lo vio apretar sus puños...estaba a punto de ceder.  
-Shuichi...no hiciste nada malo. - "Mentira" se dijo insistentemente.- Lo sabes ¿Verdad? -Se acercó y tomó la mano más pequeña y le mostró un rostro de compresión. Se acercó sin soltarlo y lo sostuvo en su pecho, el chico lloraba y la culpa llenaba su rostro que al tiempo ocultó para que no lo viera en su pecho.  
-Solo fue una vez.- Escuchó antes de que se largara a llorar aferrándose más fuerte a su camisa.- Te juro que solo fue una vez.  
Lo apretó contra su pecho dándole consuelo por un lado, mientras por el otro sentía su rabia crecer.  
-¿Quién es?- El pequeño cuerpo se estremeció de repente bajo su agarre que era firme y el chico entendió que no podía huir. Eiri pudo leer lo que pensaba "¿Para qué quieres saberlo?"- No le haré nada. Solo quiero saber si es alguien en quien puedas confiar.  
La mirada que le dio le dijo que no confiaba del todo en su excusa, aunque estaba seguro que había ocultado bastante bien el gesto de odio o desprecio que sentía por aquella persona desconocida. Necesitaba darle forma a ese ser oscuro que veía como una sombra, darle un rostro y nombre, a esa amenaza inminente en la relación.  
-Shuichi. -Suspiró e hizo un intento por suavizar su expresión.- Dime. En serio, no hay ningún problema.  
-Es un cantante de una banda under que conocí en una gira.   
Terminó confesando y el rubio asintió varias veces con la cabeza."Bien" se dijo el escritor, ahora tenía un hilo suelto de donde aferrarse, por ahora era suficiente con aquello.  
-¿Sientes algo por él? -Presionó nuevamente contra su voluntad.   
-No. -Respondió sin dudar, lo que le dijo al escritor que no mentía.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Shuichi pareció casi volver a llorar en el mismo momento pero se aguantó.  
-Porque…me sentía solo...- Parecía buscar las palabras- Sé que te vas por ahí con alguien y yo solo espero que vuelvas, que al menos sientas algo de culpa y a veces quiero...-Las lágrimas escaparon junto con un sollozo.- que me encuentres muerto para que sepas que fue tú culpa. Pero hasta ahora fui tan cobarde que no pude hacerlo.  
De acuerdo, eso fue un pensamiento demasiado retorcido por parte de Shuichi. El rubio entendió que el cantante estaba cayendo en algo muy enfermizo con respecto a él. Las amatistas lo miraron de forma que parecían los ojos de un loco.  
-Yo no puedo vivir sin ti. -Presionó sus puños en su camisa.- Antes que pienses en dejarme yo me mato. Pero antes de eso me voy a marcar tanto en ti, que no vas a poder estar con otra persona sin pensar en mi.  
Tal vez en realidad él también fuera bastante retorcido, porque sintió algo de orgullo al escucharlo decir aquello. Entendió que no era sano, lo sabía, pero él sentía algo similar. Algo interior que era tanto o más posesivo que lo que había dicho Shuichi.  
-Esconde muy bien a ese amante tuyo, Shuichi...Porque apenas sepa quién es, estará muerto. Nadie te va a alejar de mí.  
Supo en ese instante que Shuichi estaba feliz, sus brazos se presionaron contra Eiri acercándolo y no le sorprendió que no se preocupara por la suerte que le esperaba al pobre desgraciado que había caído en medio de la relación de dos amantes enfermos y posesivos. Antes había mostrado algo de preocupación por ese cantante pero ahora, al parecer, ya no le importaba si eso significaba que el escritor lo quería.  
Shuichi nunca antes había mostrado ese lado retorcido, al menos no tan claramente. Se volvió a preguntar "¿Criatura llena de tristeza?", Shuichi era totalmente dependiente de él y para él, eso no era un problema real.   
Se besaron duramente como si intentaran afirmar lo antes dicho, se abrazaron y dejaron marcas en el cuerpo del otro. Uñas, dientes y amenazas entre ellos. "Nadie te hará el amor como yo" decía el cantante, "No mirarás a nadie aparte de mí" decía el rubio escritor. Expresaron sus deseos oscuros, sus corazones envenenados y sus demonios internos.  
-Estoy tan feliz.- Decía el menor entre gemidos.- Tú también te sientes como yo ¿No es así? Tú también me amas con locura. -Eiri no respondió, se limitó a embestirlo y hundir su rostro en su cuello, apegándose para llegar más profundo.- Lo sé. Lo sé...lo entiendo.  
Era lo más cercano que Shuichi podría conseguir alguna vez de una declaración pero mientras lo entendiera todo estaba bien.

 

Apenas había pasado más del mediodía cuando decidieron que podrían comer en la cama, querían holgazanear como si afuera de aquél lugar no existiera nada más. Llevaron la portátil del cantante a la cama para mirar algunas series. El celular del cantante sonó varias veces cortando el ambiente pero Shuichi lo apagó delante del escritor.  
-¿Cómo sientes tu garganta?  
-Aún duele al hablar, apenas me levanto no tengo voz en lo absoluto.  
-¿Crees que estarás algo mejor mañana?  
El cantante lo miró, intentando buscar la razón.- ¿Iremos a la cita?   
El escritor asintió con una sonrisa, Shuichi rebotó varias veces en la cama antes de saltar a sus brazos y hundir su cara en su pecho. Le dijo que nuevamente tendrían que ser discretos para que no los reconocieran, pero Shuichi no había olvidado el detalle.   
El rubio lo observó prepararse con anticipación, colocó varios medicamentos en caso de que se sintiera mal. En la noche no había descansado bien por escucharlo toser repetidamente, no fue hasta la madrugada que se levantó y calentó el pecho y espalda del cantante. Sacó una gorra y lentes, hizo el intento de vestirse normal pero siempre fallaba en hacerlo. Se había vestido de ropa tan negra que parecía más sospechoso entre la multitud y eso sumado a que el escritor también parecía salido de la mafia, la gente a su alrededor se alejaban.   
Pero a ellos no les importaba, estaban dispuestos a dejar pasar eso si este día se transformaba en uno inolvidable para ambos. Fueron al cine a ver una película 3D, considerando que un ambiente oscuro era necesario para disfrutar de cierta intimidad. Eiri consideraba de buena forma a veces salir con un chico como en ese momento, miraban una película de acción que ambos disfrutaban. Luego fueron a pasear por lugares donde vendieran mangas, Shuichi los adoraba y si él lo hacía, al escritor le parecía bien.  
Pensaron en ir a comer pero les acobardó la idea que los vieran, no era como si pudieran ir a comer con los lentes y la gorra puesta, tampoco estaban lo suficiente bien vestidos como para ir a un lugar de alta categoría. Para calmar el hambre compraron comida en puestos callejeros y ambos admitieron extrañar comer la comida rápida que vendían en aquellos lugares. Incluso se rieron cuando recordaron la mala calidad de algunas de ellas.  
Llegaron al departamento con varias bolsas que apenas al cruzar la puerta arrojaron en el sofá de la sala. Se ducharon juntos y era inevitable que no quisieran sentirse, después de todo cada roce los hacía desearse más. Disfrutaron apasionadamente de cada toque, beso, mordida, estocada mientras el agua caía sobre ellos.  
En la noche el rubio sintió algo de culpa por no haber escrito nada nuevamente, pero no le preocupó más que eso. Al día siguiente se ocuparía de ello. Ahora solo importaba el cuerpo que descansaba en su pecho aún con el cabello mojado, parecía tan tranquilo ahí. Intentó taparse con la sábana hasta el hombro antes de dormirse, pero el escritor no se lo permitió, le dijo que lo dejara hasta su cintura. Su amante no lo contradijo cuando lo detuvo y tampoco preguntó la razón, aunque suponía que lo sabía tanto como él.  
Lo hizo para que sus ojos pudieran recorrer la figura desde sus hombros hasta la curvatura de su cintura y sus caderas, con sus dedos trazaban patrones desdibujados por la columna. Era tan hermoso cuando estaba de esa forma y en aquella posición, era como ver una escultura provocadora sin llegar a ser obscena. Al escritor no le atraía tanto el cuerpo simplemente desnudo, pero sí le atraía la provocación y Shuichi era una de las personas más provocadoras que jamás hubiera conocido. A veces lo hacía intencionalmente pero otras, la mayoría de las veces, era inconsciente de los estragos que provocaba.  
Era a veces algo hipnótico cuando se sentaba en la mesa a escribir e intentaba poner un rostro de profunda concentración. Sus labios gruesos no tardaban demasiado en atrapar al pobre lápiz en su boca y mordía casi insistentemente la punta, otras veces lo que sufría esa agonía era cuando comía helado y siempre terminaba con el rostro manchado. A veces se estiraba y sus finos músculos se marcaban bajo la ropa ajustada.  
La mañana apareció y con ella un tentativo mal humor, inconscientemente tenía una lista mental armada de todo lo que debía hacer aquel día. Intentó mover a Shuichi a un lado sin despertarlo, esa noche el chico se había movido demasiado para su gusto, había hablado cosas sin sentido y era simplemente un milagro que no lo hubiera arrojado de la cama.  
-Yuki.- Escuchó cuando llegó a la puerta solo para darse cuenta que lo llamaba en medio de un sueño a la vez que buscaba su calor en la cama. Sonrió cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño levemente al no encontrarlo, pero simplemente se abrazó a la almohada del escritor y volvió a caer en el sueño profundo.  
Se encerró un largo tiempo avanzando con alguna de sus ideas, siendo interrumpido un par de veces por el cantante que parecía haber recuperado su voz. Tiró una colilla de cigarrillo en su cenicero pero algo llamó su atención, en el borde de la pantalla de su portátil la pequeña foto pegada de la primera cita que tuvo con Shuichi estaba levemente despegada en los bordes, como si la hubieran raspado y vuelto a pegar. Para el resto aquello sería insignificante pero no para él que no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas y no creía que el cantante lo hiciera, había discutido varias veces porque utilizaba su portátil para jugar y al final éste decidió comprarse una propia. Bueno sabía que Shuichi tenía otras fotos, más que suficientes, luego le pediría otra.   
Notó algunos mensajes en su celular, se rió al sentirse más solicitado que de costumbre. Su cuñado preguntando tanto por Shuichi como por él, su hermana diciendo algo similar, su editora presionando por una decisión entre las ideas que ofrecía y por último, su amante de turno, Minako Takeda preguntando cuando podrían volver a verse.   
Pero justamente aquél día no tenía ganas, solo quería holgazanear. Entrada la noche se fue al bar, la mirada que le dio Shuichi le dijo que no le gustaba la idea y luego de morderse el labio con furia se lo hizo saber. “Solo tenemos un fin de semana para estar juntos antes de volver al trabajo ¿Por qué tienes que ir al bar a emborracharte?”, “Porque me gusta salir”, “Si te gusta salir solo podrías ir a dar una vuelta a la plaza y no necesariamente ir a un bar de ligue” , “No dije que iba a ir a ligar”, “Claro que no, eso está implícito”, “Shuichi basta, solo iré con un amigo por unos tragos”, “Tú no tienes amigos” El rubio lo miró con una sonrisa “¿Quieres que te traiga una foto?” “No es gracioso Yuki. Si me llego a enterar que me estás engañando no va a haber una próxima vez ¿Lo entiendes?” El rubio se acercó a su pequeño amante posesivo y besó su frente. “No lo haré. Solo iré por unos tragos a despejar mi mente. Luego volveré”  
En el bar se sorprendió de no encontrar a Tachibana y cuando preguntó al barman le dijo que en esa semana no había aparecido. A Eiri le sorprendió, seguramente la reconciliación con su mujer si habría funcionado como él había buscado tanto tiempo. Al parecer no era el único que estaba feliz, brindó en silencio por él deseándole lo mejor. Luego de una hora el lugar le pareció aburrido, no tenía con quién charlar y nunca le había pedido su número a Tachibana, pagó y volvió a su hogar con su amante.

Los días pasaron entre tiempo con su amante y escritura. Pensó que tal vez podría comportarse como debería mientras el cantante estuviera ahí, solo mantenía contacto con Minako. Afortunadamente con aquél escritor compartía más que sexo, si no que compartían un punto de vista filosófico. Charlas inteligentes acompañadas de buen sexo. No era por menospreciar a Shuichi pero en dicho sentido a él le faltaba mucho. Su amante escritor, entendía las presiones por las que atravesaban, lo aconsejaba e incluso compartían sus pensamientos sobre el ambiente en el que se manejaban. Para ese joven no había nada humillante, ni nada extremadamente temerario en lo que al sexo se refería.   
Por un momento, por solo un momento se encontró con la verdad de que Minako estaba conociendo mucho más de él que el cantante. Se estaban convirtiendo en cercanos, las sospechas y las dudas del comienzo, comenzaron a desaparecer entre sábanas y mensajes.

El domingo el cantante le propuso que dieran un paseo, a él le pareció muy mala idea, la simple mención le dio un nudo en el estómago pero el chico le dijo que en la semana tendrían el estreno de su nuevo single y que no podrían pasar tiempo junto. Salieron a pasear con el auto a los centros comerciales, nuevamente, recurriendo a la vestimenta negra para ocultarse.  
Cuando decidieron por fin volver una mujer se acercó a la pareja, estaba vestida lo suficientemente normal como para no llamarles la atención hasta que estuvo en frente a ellos. Su cabello estaba atado en un rodete mal hecho y su pálido rostro enfermizo estaba acompañado con ojeras marcadas. Había algo mal con ella, la forma en la que se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante y su postura les decía que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlos pasar. El escritor se adelantó un paso a Shuichi que se sintió un poco inquieto y tardó no más que unos segundos en reconocer el rostro.  
-¿Cómo estás Eiri? Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.   
Debido a la familiaridad usada por la mujer, a pesar del tono sarcástico, Shuichi apretó los labios y tomó una postura defensiva.  
-Shuichi ve al auto.- El chico permaneció en su lugar. -¡Shuichi!  
-¿Así que este es tú amante famoso? Por fin nos conocemos de frente. –Ella estiró la mano para supuestamente estrechar la del cantante, Eiri permaneció delante de ella evitando que se acercara más de lo necesario al cantante.  
-No tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que lárgate.  
\- ¿Por qué? No me digas que no le dijiste la buena noticia. – Fingió inocencia.- ¿Sabías que Eiri iba a ser papá?  
El color de la cara del cantante desapareció pero no pronunció una palabra.  
-¡Cállate!  
-¿Por qué? No me digas que no le dijiste.  
-¡Vete! –Gritó mientras la sostuvo de un brazo empujándola hacia atrás luego de lo cual ella se acercaba más inclusive metiéndose en el espacio personal del escritor.  
Ella en su lugar comenzó a empujarlo para acercarse al pelirosa que la miraba como quien ve algo irreal.  
-Por este hijo de puta estuve internada sola en un hospital porque no tuvo los huevos suficientes para hacerse cargo ¿Pero sabes cómo soluciona todo esto?  
-¡Que te largues! – La mirada de algunos transeúntes era curiosa y la de otros desaprobatoria aunque no supieran de que se tratara.  
-Lleva a tooooodas sus amantes a una clínica para realizarles un aborto. – Gritó exageradamente para que todos los espectadores ocasionales escucharan.- Por culpa de este tipo, estuve internada durante tres semanas en un maldito hospital. Mi marido me dejó y ahora no puedo tener más hijos.  
-¡Deja de armar escándalo! –La amenazó el escritor sosteniéndola del brazo.  
-Te dije que si me hundía, tú también lo harías. –Apretando sus dientes.  
“Ey déjala” se escuchó de lejos una voz que resaltó sobre las otras. El escritor miró a su alrededor notando que estaban siendo peligrosamente el centro de atención. La soltó de inmediato y giró para vez al joven detrás suyo sin ninguna reacción.  
-¿Tienes una mínima idea del tamaño del harem de este tipo? –Siguió provocando al cantante. Eiri notó que habían permanecido más tiempo de lo necesario, tomó del brazo de Shuichi que se dejó conducir en trance, mirando con ojos vacíos como era arrastrado.- Yo no fui la única.  
Lo sintió estremecerse ante las últimas palabras, lo arrastraba siendo todavía seguidos por la mujer.  
-Dos mujeres más sufrieron lo mismo que yo.  
Solo habían avanzado unos metros cuando ella lo dijo, el rubio se giró bruscamente hacia Mian Yue y estuvo a punto de levantarle la mano, si no fuera porque reaccionó justo a tiempo del lugar donde estaban.  
-¡Eso no tiene que ver una mierda conmigo! –Gritó el cantante dejándola muda a ella y deteniendo el andar de Eiri.- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo!  
-¿Ese no es Shuichi Shindou? – El murmullo comenzó a levantarse con al algo de incredulidad, escuchó como algunas voces empezaron a también a reconocer que él era Yuki Eiri. “Esto va mal” apenas miró a su alrededor unos segundos, mirando a los ojos triunfantes de Mian Yue y cuando giró para ver a Shuichi este se soltó de su agarre y se largó en una carrera en dirección contraria a la multitud.  
No dudó tampoco en largarse detrás de él dejando a todos detrás, sabía que ella no los seguiría después de todo, lo había conseguido. Shuichi era mucho más veloz que él, sabía que no tenía oportunidad de alcanzarlo, así decidió ir por su auto. Sabía el único camino por el que volvería, después de todo estaban lejos de su hogar. Manejó durante diez minutos antes de encontrarlo caminando a un lado de la calle de forma agotada.  
-Sube.- Shuichi lo ignoró pero era obvio que lo había notado incluso antes que lo llamara. -Shuichi sube. –El chico siguió caminando.  
-No quiero.  
-¿Qué pretendes caminar hasta Tokio?   
-Sí.  
-Son dos horas caminando y está oscureciendo. Tú mochila está en el asiento trasero.  
-No me importa. –Dijo de forma empecinada.  
-Shuichi. Estás siendo irracional…  
-¿En serio? ¡¿Yo estoy siendo irracional?!  
Los pasos del cantante se detuvieron abruptamente, el auto frenó y una mirada de cansancio con odio se clavó en él, solo en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. Tragó audiblemente sin saber bien cómo solucionar aquello.  
-Si quieres no hablemos, lo podremos hacer cuando lleguemos pero por favor sube al auto.  
El cantante lo pensó antes de hacerlo pero se terminó subiendo, no le diría que estuvo llorando pero no hacía falta sus labios hinchados le dijeron que se los mordió, sus mejillas estaban rojas y aún había lágrimas en sus pestañas. Hacía rato que se había sacado los lentes pero se resistió a la tentación de preguntarle dónde los había dejado.   
-¿Eres estúpido? ¿Cómo es posible que no te cuidaras? -Reclamó el pelirosa. -¿Tienes idea de cuántos estudios llevo haciéndome en el año?   
-Estaba borracho. –Intentó justificarse en vano por su estupidez.  
-¿En serio? ¿Las tres veces estuviste borracho? Oh guarda, que el escritor Yuki Eiri no se ponga borracho porque si no vas a poblar Japón entero.- dijo con sarcasmo el cantante haciendo apretar los dientes al rubio.- Lo único que falta es que algún hijo ilegítimo te aparezca en el departamento. –Al ver el silencio del rubio agregó con malicia.- Oh lo siento, es cierto, haces que los aborten. Dime ¿Cuánto dinero te cuesta eso al año Yuki? Porque no creo que tanto como un preservativo en la farmacia ¡No puedo creer que seas tan idiota!  
-¡Es suficiente Shuichi! –Gritó, pero a diferencia de otras veces el cantante también estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo.  
-¡Me importa una mierda si dejas embarazada a todas las mujeres del mundo! Lo único que te pido es que te cuides, no quiero que me pegues nada.  
-No soy idiota.  
-¿En serio? Déjame esta vez ponerte en duda. –Se colocó de costado para enfrentar la mirada ámbar lo más que le permitía el cinturón de seguridad. -¿Hay algo más que deba saber?  
-No. No sé de qué hablas. –Y realmente no sabía a qué se refería.  
Lo vio golpear con violencia el techo del auto, jamás había visto hacer algo así. Estaba furioso, no sabía qué quería que le dijera, no sabía qué respuesta debía darle. Lo miró cada vez que pudo con gesto estupefacto pero al parecer individualmente había decidido dar por terminada la charla. Apenas llegaron lo vio abrir la puerta y dar zancadas, arrojar con violencia la mochila en el recibidor y encerrarse en cuarto dándole un portazo mucho tiempo antes que él pudiera llegar a la habitación.

Al poco tiempo de lo ocurrido el cantante comenzó a mostrarse extraño. Hablaba solo lo necesario, ya no dormía con el escritor, su rostro parecía siempre enfadado y no mostraba intenciones de querer hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido. Iba a trabajar antes que el escritor se despertara y volvía muy tarde para evitarlo, el cabello rosado comenzó a aparecer de aspecto irregular y descuidado. A veces su propio rostro estaba arañado.   
Rechazaba todo contacto con el rubio, llegando incluso a dejar una taza de café caer al suelo solo porque sus manos chocaron. Esas actitudes comenzaron a hacerle huecos en el estómago a Eiri, cada rechazo le hacía sentir un hueco y un dolor en el corazón. Nunca había mostrado hacia su persona tal repulsión como lo hacía en aquél momento.  
Había notado que el chico no tenía resistencia a la bebida, pero igualmente había comenzado a beber. A veces tenía una botella en las manos de licor.  
Esa noche lo esperó despierto en la sala, sentado en el sofá que Shuichi usaba para dormir. Cuando lo vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta iba a decir algo pero su cabeza se puso en blanco, entonces el chico habló.  
-Eiri, tenemos un problema.  
El rubio hizo una mueca ante la mención de su nombre en la misma frase que la palabra "problema".  
-Lo sé.  
-No veo que sientas algo de culpa o arrepentimiento...es más, veo tu rostro y ni siquiera sé que estás pensando ahora.   
-Solo pregúntame.  
-Son muchas cosas que quiero preguntar. -Dijo sin abandonar una postura firme y dura.  
-Nadie nos apura Shuichi. Pero si yo respondo...tú también tendrás que hacerlo. -La expresión de dureza en el rostro de Shuichi titubeó antes de asentir seriamente.  
-¿Por qué sigues conmigo?  
-Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso.   
Una lágrima de rabia recorrió el rostro de Shuichi. -Responde maldita sea.- Dijo con los dientes y los puños apretados. El rubio odiaba verlo así.- ¡Dame una puta razón Yuki!  
El escritor no podía darle una razón convincente, se sentía cómodo y bien en su compañía. No quería que lo dejara...pero el cantante esperaba que le dijera que lo quería, que lo amaba. Esto iba mal, la primera pregunta y no podía responderle eso.  
-¡¿Quieres estar conmigo o con ella?!  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Quieres estar conmigo o con ella? -Repitió, observando como la supuesta calma estaba dejando lugar a la rabia y al odio.  
-¡Contigo! -Gritó casi desesperado por lo que estaba viendo. Jamás podría soportar el odio de Shuichi hacia él, no de Shuichi.  
-Entonces ¿Por qué no puedo ser solo yo? -Nuevamente se quedó mudo, se levantó del sillón pero no avanzó. Shuichi temblaba, la situación lo estaba superando. -¡¿Por qué mierda tengo que compartirte con los demás?! ¿Por qué no soy suficiente?- Su voz se volvió monótona y vacía, como si la furia inicial se hubiera apagado.- ¿Por qué no soy suficiente?  
La situación lo superó a él también, no podía ver la actitud de Shuichi lo desesperaba ver su rostro y no poder consolarlo, no podía responder. No podía abrazarlo. Notó las primeras lágrimas recorrer su rostro pero esto no hacía más que incomodarlo de nuevo.   
Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia su estudio dejando al cantante de pie en la sala algo borracho, con el rostro vacío. Se fue a su estudio en donde buscó un libro en particular y se sentó a leerlo. Era uno de los tantos que ya conocía tan bien, uno que su sensei le había recomendado cuando se encontraba bajo su tutoría. Shuichi entró a su estudio sin llamar, levantó su mirada hacia el pelirosa se encaminó hacia él e intentó decir algo que terminó muriendo en sus labios cuando fijó los ojos en el libro en sus manos. Por supuesto que sabía a quién le había pertenecido aquél libro, por supuesto sabía que entre las hojas había cosas que le recordaban a Kitazawa Yuki.  
Estaba seguro que no quiso hacerlo, estaba seguro que no hubo mala intención. Estaba seguro que el filo de aquél cuchillo no era para él si no para sí mismo…  
Simplemente se abalanzó sobre el escritor, no fue hasta que sintió el dolor punzante en un constado derecho que notó lo que había ocurrido. “Shui…chi” llamó al otro que comenzó a llorar “¿Qué hiciste?” en ese momento el terror se hizo presente en su rostro, aún mantenía ambas manos en el cuchillo pero no escapó si no que se apoyó en su pecho en medio de lágrimas. “¿Por qué no puedo ser solo yo?” Preguntó con la voz llena de dolor.


End file.
